Precious Moments
by Snowpixie81
Summary: AU. 16 year old Yuki Eiri is in love with Sanjiro Shindou. Unfortunately, his love isn't returned. 10 years later, Sanjiro's son enters Yuki's life, and turns it upside down. Yuki/OC, Yuki/Shuichi.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hi there, this is my first Gravitation Fic. The plot is from a foreign movie I saw a long time ago. Hopefully, you'll like it.   
  
Disclaimer: It's all Maki Murakami Sama's. Seriously though, if I did own them, I would lock Shuichi and Yuki in a room, and have them go at it all the time. Muahahahahah *insane laughter*.   
  
-_-;;;;; Please go on and read.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
The plane had finally landed on Kyoto Airport. Everyone aboard heaved a huge sigh of relief, and got up to leave with high expectations of seeing their loved ones. A young boy, of about 16 years of age, with bright blonde hair and shiny golden eyes exited himself along with a slightly older boy. The older boy had very dark green eyes and very light, nearly silver blonde hair.   
  
When they exited through the gates, their eyes fell on a tall girl with long red hair, who was holding the hand of a small boy with dark brunette hair. The little boy, who looked no older than 7 years of age, was jumping up and down excitedly, pointing at them and yelling.  
  
"There they are! There they are!"  
  
He wrenched himself out of his sister's grasp and ran towards the younger boy, throwing himself in his arms.  
  
"Aniki!! You're back!"  
  
Yuki Uesagi (spelling??) dropped his bags as the bundle of energy, that was his younger brother, threw himself on him.  
  
"Oh Tatsuha, I missed you too." He enveloped him in a huge hug and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Don't I get a welcome hug too, Tatsuha Chan?"  
  
Spoke up Tohma Seguchi from aside. Tatshuha released the death grip on his brother and grabbed Tohma in a similar fashion.  
  
"Tohma I missed you too!"  
  
The girl, who had been watching the reunion with an amused expression, approached the group accompanied by her father. Yuki and Tohma both bowed respectfully to them and Yuki was grabbed in an affectionate hug from his father, after his sister released him from one of her own.  
  
"It's good to see you son. Come on, let's head home. I am sure you want to see the temple, and everyone else."  
  
After grabbing their luggage from the terminal, all of them made their way to the parking lot to get back home.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yuki and Tohma were both seated in the back seat of the car. Yuki was gazing outside at the scenery passing by.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for all you've done Tohma. You actually took the responsibility of taking Yuki to the States and bringing him back safely." Mr. Uesagi spoke up from the driver's seat. "If he was alive today, your father would have been really proud of you."  
  
Tohma smiled gratefully at Mr. Uesagi's kind words.  
  
"There's no need to thank me, Sir. I did what I had to do." He smiled in Yuki's direction. "Well, what are friends for anyway, if not helping out." Yuki gave him a sweet smile of his own.  
  
Finally they arrived at their destination. The house was situated at the back of the Temple, which was at the front. Yuki stepped off quickly and took a look at the familiar surroundings. It had been a while since he had seen this last.  
  
He walked over to the front doors, but instead of stepping inside, he walked up to the tiny stream that ran right next to the Temple. He stood at the bank, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He had missed this. The calm and serenity of this place, the exotic smell of grass and wildflowers, and the distant sounds of chirping birds really soothed Yuki's nerves. He felt the fatigue from the long journey melting away from his body.  
  
"Oh hey, Sanjiro San. How long have you been here?"  
  
At the sound of his father's voice, Yuki's eyes snapped open and he looked around. His father was shaking hands with a tall, lean guy, who had his back towards Yuki. From his perspective, all Yuki could see was that the man was tall, and that he had very light red colored hair.  
  
"I only got here ten minutes ago, Uesagi San. I thought I might come over and personally welcome my friend's son."  
  
The man had a very rich, deep voice. Yuki felt something inside of him melt at the man's tone of voice.   
  
"Well actually, we just got here. Yuki, come here and meet a very good friend of mine." Mr. Uesagi called out to him.  
  
Yuki rushed over to his father's side and took in the man's appearance for the first time.  
  
The man was beautiful, to say the least. He had bright jade colored eyes, which contrasted beautifully with the red strands of hair that fell over them in waves. He had a lean, handsome face and the most charming smile on his full lips.  
  
Yuki felt his world tilt at the sight of him. He instantly knew that he had lost his heart to this man. He came back to his senses when the man extended his hand out to him.  
  
"Hi, I am Sanjiro Shindou. It's a pleasure to meet you, Uesagi San."  
  
Yuki grabbed his hand for a handshake, and marveled at the elegant long fingers and the soft firmness of the man's grasp.  
  
"H...Hi. Please call me Yuki."  
  
He stammered and blushed when the man gave him a full smile.  
  
"Well, Yuki it is then. I would love to stay and talk to you more, but I have to be running along now. I've got a few errands to run." Sanjiro said, smiling in Yuki's direction and speaking to Mr. Uesagi at the same time.   
  
"Won't you at least stay for a cup of tea, Sanjiro?" Mr. Uesagi asked.  
  
"I would love to but I can't. I have to pick up Shuichi in a few." Sanjiro said apologetically. He hadn't liked refusing the man's kind offer. He then turned towards Yuki.  
  
""Maybe we'll get together later on and you can tell me all the exciting things about New York."  
  
He gave him a small wink, which made Yuki blush some more. With a bow to both Uesagi men, Sanjiro Shindou took off down the path towards his car.  
  
Before Yuki had a chance to run after him and ask him who this Shuichi person was, he was dragged inside by his younger brother who couldn't wait to show him all the work he had done in Kindergarten and now First grade.  
  
With a last wistful glance at Sanjiro's retreating figure, Yuki sighed silently and allowed himself to be taken inside, to see all the things he had missed from his brother's life.  
  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's notes: Quick thoughts. This is only the first chapter, so forgive me if it's crappy -_-;; Anyway, the second chapter is in production right now, and I'll have it up soon. I, for the life of me, cannot remember what Yuki's father first name is. Oh, and since I like the name Yuki tooooo much, I am going to keep that one. So, Eiri is going to be his middle name. You know, Yuki Eiri Uesagi. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Please *begs pathetically* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
"Here you go, Yuki." Tohma handed Yuki a glass of fruit punch.  
  
"Thanks." Yuki said absent-mindedly and took a few sips. His gaze never wavering from the person he had been keeping tabs on ever since he walked in through the doors.  
  
In honor of Yuki and Tohma's return, Mr. Uesugi had hosted a small party, inviting a few family friends. Uesugi family was well-known among their community and a lot of people had turned up for the occasion.  
  
Yuki had been frowning and walking around aimlessly at the party. He had been introduced to dozens of people and had to subject himself to answering their endless questions. The wanted to know where in America he stayed, what school he attended, what was his goal in life and what kind of profession interested him.  
  
After going through the same torture for the twentieth time, Yuki was about ready to give up and go up to his room. But at that moment, a figure had entered who made escaping the least of Yuki's worries.  
  
Sanjiro Shindou had come to the party dressed modestly in a crisp white turtle neck shirt tucked into a pair of tight blue jeans. His light red hair seemed to be sparkling brightly under all the lights. He walked around and gave his greetings to the people he was familiar with. He was now engaged in a conversation with a small group of people.  
  
"Oh man, you've got it so bad for the Red and you know it."  
  
Yuki nearly choked on his drink. In his silent reverie he didn't even notice that Tohma was still standing next to him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Yuki tried to act nonchalant but it didn't work. The hot red flush spreading over his features quickly gave his feelings away.  
  
"Oh, you don't do you? Well then let me spell it out for you. Ever since Shindou San walked in, you have been unable to keep your eyes off of him. You moved only when Shindou San moved around the place, and you are unaware of your surroundings. I have been standing here for the past fifteen minutes and you haven't even acknowledged my presence. So, once again I say, you've got it real bd."  
  
Tohma Seguchi was grinning broadly at the end of his speech whereas Yuki was just looking at him apprehensively. Yuki should've known better. There was very little that escaped his clever friend's sharp eyes.  
  
"Oh all right, I've got it bad." Yuki sighed and turned his eyes back to the object of his affection. "But look at him Tohma. He's..he's just.he's so beautiful." Yuki's voice had taken a dreamy quality.  
  
"Well then, what's the problem? Go over there and talk to him." Tohma said as if stating the obvious.  
  
"I would, but I don't want to interrupt him." Yuki said timidly.  
  
"Interrupt him? He's standing there talking to a bunch of old geezers. I say you'd be doing him a favor. Now go."  
  
Tohma gave his friend a slight nudge in Sanjiro's direction. Yuki nodded his head at Tohma, squared his shoulders, and walked up to the conversating group. When he caught Sanjiro's eyes, he gave him a small smile. Sanjiro excused himself from the current company and walked up to Yuki.  
  
"Hey there. It's great to see you again." Sanjiro said shaking Yuki's hand.  
  
"It's nice to see you too." Yuki returned politely.  
  
"So, how have you been? Come on, walk with me to the refreshment table, I'm parched. Those guys back there could really strike up an argument, regardless of where they are." Sanjiro said shaking his head.  
  
Yuki gave a small chuckle.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?"  
  
"Oh just this and that. Mainly politics. And you know how much of a delicate issue that is." Sanjiro said picking up a glass of fruit punch from the table.  
  
Yuki spent the rest of the night in Sanjiro's company. They talked about everything from Yuki's studies at abroad, to the differences among schooling systems in different countries. They talked about sports, movies and discussed each other's hobbies. Yuki found out that Sanjiro loved reading books of all kind. Yuki, who was usually a very quiet boy, felt as though he could talk with Sanjiro forever.  
  
At the party there were also quite a few teenagers. Most of them were dancing on the side to the music that was emitting softly from the stereo. At one point, albeit Yuki's protests, Sanjiro had dragged Yuki on the dance floor and danced a few steps with him. Yuki, who didn't know the first thing about dancing, had followed Sanjiro's lead. At one point, Yuki had stood and gazed at the way Sanjiro moved his body gracefully around the floor. The liquid movement of his hips and the twinkle of his eyes had Yuki rooted to the spot. He followed every movement, when Sanjiro's hand grabbed his own and moved him around.  
  
At the end of the night, when everyone had left, Sanjiro was one of the few close family friends who was still there. Yuki was standing on the side chatting with Mika and Tohma, when Sanjiro approached Mr. Uesugi.  
  
"Great party Uesugi San. I had a lot of fun."  
  
"Oh, you're leaving already. But I didn't see my pink bundle of joy. I sure wouldn't have missed his presence if he was here." Uesugi inquired.  
  
Sanjiro laughed softly.  
  
"He isn't here for the same reason Tasuha Chan isn't here. Way past their bedtimes. But I'll bring him around tomorrow."  
  
"You make sure and do that. Oh, I see you're leaving Mr. Sasaki. Here, let me walk you to the door. See you tomorrow Sanjiro." Uesugi saw one of his friends leaving and went up to join him.  
  
Sanjiro walked up to Yuki and ruffled his hair, which caused a slight blush to spread over Yuki's cheeks.  
  
"Bye Yuki. Wonderful party."  
  
Yuki's smile fell from his face.  
  
"Oh, you're leaving." He said in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Yeah, have to." Sanjiro said looking at his watch. "But I'll be by tomorrow. I'm bringing someone special I really want you to meet."  
  
Yuki's heart skipped a beat. Who was he bringing?  
  
"Umm.are you...your girlfriend?"  
  
Yuki asked stammering, unable to form a sentence. Sanjiro gave a loud laughter.  
  
"Oh ho ho, no. Not a girlfriend. I'm quite single nowadays."  
  
The declaration helped in perking up Yuki's spirits again.  
  
"All right, see you tomorrow. Bye guys."  
  
Sanjiro waved his hand and headed for the doors. Mika saw a friend of hers leaving with her family, so she too went over to say her goodbyes. Yuki was left standing alone with Tohma.  
  
"Well, he doesn't have a girlfriend. There maybe hope for you after all." Tohma said in a teasing tone.  
  
Yuki playfully pushed him and made for his room. All he wanted to do now was to hit his bed and think about tonight's events. Meaning, he wanted to lay down and think about Sanjiro. He fell asleep recalling his deep voice and his wonderful heady scent that still seemed to cling on Yuki's senses.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Yuki was up early going through his closet. He had wanted to look his best for Sanjiro. He had chosen to wear a black button- down shirt, and a pair of snug blue jeans.  
  
The whole house seemed to be coming to life slowly around him. Mr. Uesugi had done very well financially in his life. He was a successful businessman and he took care of the temple that had been in Uesugi family for many generations. For a single parent, he had raised his kids very well. Mika, his oldest who was now 19 years old, was attending a university and majoring in Fashion Industry. She hoped to open up and run her own boutique one day. Yuki, his middle child, was a brilliant minded young man. He had done well in schools here. But his father had sent him to America, along with Tohma, so he could not only get a foreign education but also a practical experience in life. Mr. Uesugi wanted Yuki to not only learn how to read and write in English, but also how to deal with different types of people. His youngest son, Tatsuha, would soon be starting second grade. He was the heart and soul of the family. With his energetic spirit and extremely loving nature, Tatsuha was easily the most doted upon person in the family.  
  
The house, which was located right behind the temple, was a lovely two- story building. It was constructed beautifully, with many spacious rooms. The living room and dining room were connected. The family room was the largest room in the house, with plush carpeting and many cushions lining up against the walls. There were many pieces of lovely art adorning the walls, along with the works that Tatsuha had done in his early school years. A giant, 56" screen T.V. stood at one wall, with surround sound system, and an excellent stereo system was placed on the shelf on another wall. Most of the family's bedrooms were on the second floor, with the exception of Mr. Uesugi, whose was on the first. Mika's room was on the far corner, with Tatsuha's right next to hers. Next was Yuki's room and at the last room was occupied by Tohma Seguchi.  
  
Tohma was the son of Mr. Uesugi's business partner Terao Seguchi. Those two had been friends since High School. They went to the college together and started their business together. Like Uesugi, Seguchi had also been a single parent. Uesugi wife had passed away shortly after Tatsuha's birth, whereas, Seguchi's wife had just up and left her husband's home. Seguchi had received divorce papers and full custody to Tohma, a few days later. Ever since then, Uesugi's family had adopted Tohma as their own. Which is why 5 years ago, when a severe heart attack had taken Seguchi's life, Uesugi immediately asked Tohma to pack his bags and moved him into the room right next to Yuki. A year later, Uesugi had sent both Yuki and Tohma abroad to get better education, while he ran the business here.  
  
Yuki was walking around impatiently in the house. The couldn't wait for Sanjiro to get here so he could spend more time in his company. He had learned from his father that Sanjiro was the Financial Advisor for this father's company. And he was the 'best damned employee' they had had, according to his father. He was an extremely hard working and ambitious young man with high hopes to succeed further and start a business of his own one day. As his father was telling him that, Yuki felt himself falling more and more in love with him.  
  
Abandoning his impatient walking, Yuki went downstairs to the family room. Tohma and Mika were already sitting there, conversating in low tones. Tatsuha was lying on his belly in front of the T.V. with his chin propped up on his palms. He was watching Nickelodeon, because that ridiculous blue dog was currently hopping around on the screen. Yuki clicked his tongue in exasperation at the T.V. and went over to join Mika and Tohma.  
  
He only hoped his enthusiastic brother wouldn't notice him right now. For the past few days, Yuki was dragged all over the place by hand to wherever Tatsuha directed him. He had seen all of his artwork, his schoolwork, found out about his friends, played his favorite games, learned about Tatsuha's favorite hiding places, and even looked at the pretty fishes that swam in the small stream. They even visited the park that was located close to their house. Yuki had felt guilty about missing out on his brother's life, so he allowed himself to be dragged around all over the place. But at the moment, he just wanted to sit back, relax, and wait to the man of his dreams to make his appearance. Tatsuha didn't look like he was going to be a bother, for he was immensely involved in the events on the screen. From time to time, an excited yell of "A clue! A clue!" could be heard coming from him.  
  
At the sound of the doorbell, Yuki got up immediately and went to answer the door. But his father had already beaten him to it and was now shaking hands with Sanjiro. Yuki took in the red-headed man's appearance and stopped in his tracks. Today, Sanjiro was wearing an extremely tight navy blue T Shirt, tucked into a pair of tight black jeans. The man's frame seemed that of an athlete, with his slightly muscular arms, tight stomach and long lean legs.  
  
Tohma walked up from behind and nudged Yuki slightly as he passed by. Yuki came to his senses when he heard Tohma's whisper.  
  
"Hey, wipe the drool off you chin."  
  
Yuki frowned at him slightly but was answered with a lop-sided grin. He went up to say hello to Sanjiro and was greeted with an enthusiastic handshake and a wide grin.  
  
"Hey Yuki. Remember I said I want you to meet special in my life." Sanjiro asked grinning broadly. "Well, here he is."  
  
He looked behind him at the doorway and furrowed his brows slightly.  
  
"He was here just a minute ago."  
  
When he felt a slight pressure at the back of his legs, he smiled up at Yuki.  
  
"He's just a little apprehensive when he meets someone for the first time." He then glanced down behind him. "It's o.k Schu-Chan. Yuki is a very nice boy. Come on out and say hello."  
  
Yuki followed Sanjiro's gaze down to his legs. From where, now, there was a head peeking out. A head-full of bubble gum pink hair and large, liquid violet eyes looked up at Yuki. Sanjiro stepped out of the way and revealed a boy of about 6 years of age. The little boy was wearing a white T Shirt and a blue jump suit, whose ends had been rolled up. When Sanjiro moved out of the way, the little boy quickly shot out his hand and grabbed onto the man's wrist.  
  
"Shuichi, remember I told you that you were going to meet a very good friend of mine. Say hello to Yuki Uesugi."  
  
Shuichi, who was looking up as the man spoke, brought his large violet gaze to Yuki and offered him a small nervous smile. Yuki was looking down at him with a very serious expression.  
  
"Yuki, say hello to my pride, my joy, my heart and my soul, well basically my everything. This is Shuichi Shindou, my son."  
  
One moment, all was right with the world. And the next, everything came crashing down around Yuki.  
  
'He has a son.'  
  
The phrase kept repeating itself over and over in Yuki's mind. Yuki snapped out of his thoughts at the loud yell from behind, which was emitted by his own sibling.  
  
"Shu-Chan!"  
  
"Tatsu-Chan!" Shuichi gave a yell of his own and snatched his hand out of his father's. he ran over to Tatsuha, who was frantically beckoning him over. He sat down next to him and they both returned to the position Tatsuha had been in, in front of the television.  
  
Yuki glanced up and gave Sanjiro a thin lipped smile.  
  
"He's nice." Said Yuki.  
  
Sanjiro's eyes were still on the little pink head, who was now talking animatedly to Tohma , Mika and Mr. Uesugi. He had a beautiful, proud smile on his face over his son's antics.  
  
At the lack of attention from Sanjiro, Yuki felt an intense wave of jealousy rushing throughout his body. He turned around and looked at Shuichi with narrowed eyes. Who was now dancing around, hand in hand with Tatsuha. Both of whom were singing, "We just figured out Blue's clues!" at the top of their lungs.  
  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's note: Thank you everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best. I live for reviews, therefore I have a completely pathetic existence -_-'' Anyway, let me know what you think, and I'll try to update soon ^_^. Bye now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Oh My God!! Thank you soooo very much for the wonderful reviews. I am glad you guys are enjoying this story. Oh, and Hikari Itsuko San, Yuki is 16 years old in the story ^_^. Enjoy the next chapter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Shuichi Shindou. The pink-haired ball of energy. The heart and soul of Sanjiro Shindou. The Little Brat.  
  
These were the sort of thoughts that plagued Yuki's mind, as he lay down on his bed for that night. After their introductions, Yuki, Sanjiro, his son and the rest of the gang had spent that day in the park. Tatsuha and Shuichi were more than happy to spend their time there. He didn't think it was possible, but Yuki found an even more energetic and spirited person in Shuichi than Tatsuha. Yuki couldn't comprehend how the little brat got so hyped up. He got tired by only watching him run around with Tatsuha and display his endless amount of energy.  
  
'The day would've been perfect if Shuichi wasn't there.' Yuki thought bitterly. This was the first time he had a chance to spend time with Sanjiro outside of his home environment. He wanted to take a long walk with him and talk about nothing and everything. He could tell that Sanjiro's attention was obviously divided. While maintaining a conversation with Yuki, Mika and Tohma, he was also keeping an eye on his son. Several times that day, Shuichi had grabbed his father's hand and dragged him off to play with them. Sanjiro had been only too happy to indulge in his son's quirks. He ran around with Shuichi and Tatsuha, picked flowers for them that were too high for their reach, and gave them piggy back rides. At the end of the day, they all had ice-cream cones from a vendor near the park.  
  
'Yeah, like the brat actually need more sugar in his system.' Again, Yuki's thoughts were a little negative in nature towards Shuichi. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sanjiro's face immediately popped up in his mind's eye. The way he talked, the way he smiled and the way he laughed were all appearing in Yuki's closed-eye vision. He fell asleep that night, once again, recalling everything that was Sanjiro.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Aniki!"  
  
Yuki was greeted with a heartfelt greeting from his brother that morning.  
  
"Guess what?! Guess what?!!" Tatsuha grabbed onto Yuki's sleeve and gave it some frantic tugs. "We're going to go see Schu-Chan today."  
  
Tatsuha said with a toothy grin and a twinkle in his dark, midnight black eyes.  
  
It had been nearly two weeks since he had last seen Sanjiro and spent the day with him. After that day, he and Tohma had spent most of their times going over brochures from different colleges and looking through different majors. September was arriving soon, which meant that they needed to make some choices about what college they wanted to attend. Although the days had kept him pretty much occupied, the nights were all his. He went to sleep every night thinking about Sanjiro, and coming up with different plans to confess his love to him. So far, all his plans involved him embarrassing himself silly. He had overlooked the fact that Sanjiro had a son. In his musings, he had completely forgotten the fact that a person named Shuichi Shindou existed. Now the realization that Sanjiro wasn't all alone in the world hit him like a ton of bricks, disguised in the form of a 7 year old boy.  
  
He extracted his sleeve from his brother's iron-like grip, muttering "Leave me alone, Tatsuha."  
  
He sat down at the breakfast table, where his father was already seated. He had already finished his meal, and was now immersed in the morning's paper, slowly sipping his coffee. Tatsuha sat down across from Yuki, on the other side of their father.  
  
"Daaad!! Make Yuki take me to Shu-Chan's house." He said in a whiny tone.  
  
Mr. Uesugi put down the paper and looked over at Yuki.  
  
"You should go over to Sanjiro's house Yuki. It will be a nice change of pace. Since Tatsuha is starting 2nd grade and Shuichi is starting 1st grade, you can go with Sanjiro and purchase their school supplies."  
  
"Can't Sanjiro do that on his own?"  
  
Yuki pretended to sound uninterested, but inside he was hopping up and down at the anticipation of seeing Sanjiro again.  
  
"I'm sure he could do it on his own." Mr. Uesugi was saying. "But he could use some company. That boy's been working too hard and pushing himself over the limit. That's why I gave him the day off to relax. And from what I've observed, you two have made good friends. So it'll be nice if you spend some time with him."  
  
"Hmm, if you put it that way. O.K. we'll go."  
  
Yuki said, nodding in Tatsuha's direction.  
  
"But I don't know where he lives."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll send the driver back from work and he'll drop you off." Mr. Uesugi said standing up. He took out his wallet and extracted several bills. He handed them over to Yuki.  
  
"Make sure you get everything Tatsuha needs. Have a good day you two." With that he took off.  
  
"O.K Tatsuha, go and get changed. The driver will be back in 20 minutes."  
  
Yuki shooed his brother to his room and made for his own to get changed. At least it will be just the four of them today. Mika was taking Tohma with her to meet some of her friends. 'Maybe Tatsuha will keep Shuichi occupied and I could have a chance to be alone with Sanjiro.' Yuki thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Tatsuha was jumping up and down in his seat.  
  
The driver had stopped the car in front of a modest one story house. There was a small yard in the front of the house. Many tall, shady trees were lined along the road.  
  
Yuki and Tatsuha stepped off and Tatsuha immediately ran over to the front door and rang the door bell. Several times. The door opened a few moments later by a smiling Sanjiro.  
  
"I know only two people who ring the bell like that. And one of them is inside."  
  
He bent over and picked up Tatsuha. He held him up high in the air in front of him.  
  
"Hey Tatsu-Chan. How you doing?"  
  
Tatsuha, who had started laughing when picked up, answered breathlessly.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
Sanjiro kissed his forehead and put him down. He then extended his hand out to Yuki.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode!"  
  
Yuki smiled and stepped inside. Sanjiro was wearing faded blue-jeans and a plain white T shirt. Yuki couldn't believe how the man could look so beautiful and so incredibly sexy in the simplest outfit like that.  
  
Sanjiro's house was just as nice on the inside as it was on the outside. Upon entrance, there was a small hallway which lead into the living room. Beyond the living room were two different doors, presumably leading to bedrooms. The kitchen was to the side, and by the looks of it, the father and son had just finished eating breakfast. To Yuki the place was just perfect.  
  
He entered the living room and made for the sofa. The sofas were made of soft gray leather, whereupon sitting, Yuki felt himself sinking in. Right in front of the seated area, there was a large entertainment system, with a huge 31" screen t.v., stereo system, DVD player, and a VCR. A few Scooby Doo and Winnie the Pooh bean bag chairs were scattered on the floor. Tatsuha had quickly sat down on a Scooby Doo chair, and pulled out Shuichi's Play Station. He was now happily playing the game that was already in there.  
  
Yuki turned his gaze over to the pictures that lined the wall. The pictures showed Shuichi in different stages of childhood. One picture that particularly caught Yuki's interest was one in which Sanjiro stood smiling broadly next to a sleek and slender woman, with long, light blonde hair. She too had a large smile on her face, and was holding what looked like a one year old Shuichi in her arms. Sanjiro's arms were around the woman's shoulders and were holding both her and the baby in a close embrace.  
  
Yuki got up to take a closer look at the picture when a pink hurricane bumped into him nearly toppling him over. Yuki shot out his arms and grabbed the small creature by the middle and held him close. After taking a deep breath or two, he looked down. A pair of smiling, mischievous violet eyes were staring up at him. Yuki felt frozen for a few moments and stared into Shuichi's eyes as if trying to comprehend what just happened. Yuki must have been scowling because there was a sudden droop that appeared over Shuichi's features.  
  
"S..sorry. I was going to say hi to Tatsu-Chan."  
  
Shuichi said, stuttering a bit. Yuki creased his brows down at him.  
  
"That's o.k."  
  
He unwound his arms and put Shuichi down. Shuichi, who was still pajama clad, ran over to Tatsuha and sat down on the other bean bag chair. He grabbed the other controller, and the game resumed.  
  
"A little hand-full, aren't they?" Sanjiro's voice piped up from behind. He came around and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"At least they keep you on your toes. Sometimes I feel as though I can't keep up with Shuichi. He's just so full of life." Sanjiro said smiling at Shuichi, who was now arguing with Tatsuha about different game strategies.  
  
"So, Dad told me you wanted to do some shopping for your son." Yuki asked as he sat down.  
  
"Yeah. Better do it now then when everyone is rushing to the malls. Plus, I really don't want to take these two to a crowded place." Sanjiro said, gesturing in their direction.  
  
"What time do you want to go?" Yuki inquired.  
  
He couldn't care less whether they stayed home or went out. As long as he was in Sanjiro's company, he was fine.  
  
"Hey relax Yuki. We'll leave in a little while. You're in Case De Shindou. So, put your feet up and settle down." Sanjiro said laying back, winking at Yuki. He then sat up immediately.  
  
"Oh gosh, where are my manners. What would you like Yuki? Tea? Coffee? Soda? Juice?"  
  
Yuki laughed out loud as he listed out things after things.  
  
"I'd like some tea, if it isn't too much hassle." Said Yuki.  
  
"Of course it isn't." Sanjiro said smiling, and went into the kitchen.  
  
Yuki got up himself, and went over to take a closer look at the picture again. This time, he made it there without any 'interruption'.  
  
The woman in the picture looked even more beautiful up close. She had a heart-shaped face and large violet eyes, identical to those of Shuichi. They looked like a perfect little happy family.  
  
Yuki looked up when Sanjiro came back in holding a tray. On it were two steaming cups of hot tea, and two glasses with orange juice and Aladdin straws. Sanjiro placed the tea cups on the table, and put the tray down in front of the boys. Who immediately started sipping, although keeping their eyes on the screen, and one hand on their controllers.  
  
Sanjiro had noticed Yuki looking at the picture. As he sat down and picked up his cup, he gestured to the picture.  
  
"Serena Shindou. My late wife."  
  
Yuki picked up his own cup and took a sip. He looked back at the picture and then at Sanjiro, who was staring into his cup.  
  
"If you don't mink me asking..."  
  
"Car crash." Sanjiro said without looking up. "She was on her way home from work, when her car collided with a van. The driver in the van was very drunk. Serena died on the spot." Sanjiro's voice was strangely monotonous.  
  
"I am really sorry." Yuki said.  
  
Sanjiro looked up and offered him a smile. He then looked over at Shuichi.  
  
"She really loved him a lot. She had lots of high hopes and dreams for him. He was very young when she left us, so he doesn't really remember her. Better that way, I suppose."  
  
Yuki was regretting asking about his wife. He felt guilty that he awakened all these sad memories in Sanjiro. His face must have shown discomfort, because Sanjiro suddenly gave a laugh.  
  
"Well, no use dwelling in the past, is there? So tell me what you've been up to since I've seen you last."  
  
Yuki heaved a silent sigh of relief and proceeded to tell him about what he had been busy with. They talked for a long while, discussing several options for Yuki. There talk then steered in different directions. Tatsuha and Shuichi were still engaged enthusiastically in their game.  
  
While maintaining the conversation, Yuki kept going over in his mind different ways to reveal his feelings. Maybe he could just tell him outright what he feels toward him. Or he could muster up a lot of courage and kiss him. That would surely let him know how Yuki feels about him. There was always the fear of rejection, but it was a chance he would have to take.  
  
He came out of his thoughts when Sanjiro snapped his fingers in front of his face. He blinked his golden eyes several times, as if coming out of a deep sleep.  
  
"You still with us champ? I thought we lost you for a minute there." Sanjiro said in a teasing way.  
  
Yuki gave a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, I was 'trying' to tell you that we'll leave in a few minutes. I just have to get Shuichi ready, than we're out of here."  
  
Sanjiro said and went over to Shuichi. He picked him up by the middle and draped him over his shoulders, while Shuichi protested loudly.  
  
"Daaaaddddyyyy!! Put me down. I was winning."  
  
Sanjiro ignored the protests and bounded into Shuichi's room. The reemerged several minutes later. Shuichi was now supporting a white T Shirt with a Blue's Clues logo on the front, and blue-jean shorts, that went down to just below his knees. His wild bubble-gum pink hair also looked tamer then before.  
  
They all made their way over to Sanjiro's car, which was parked just outside his house. Yuki got himself settled in the front seat while Sanjiro strapped Shuichi and Tatsuha's seat belts on.  
  
He got behind the wheel and turned the key in the ignition.  
  
"Well, here we go." He said. "We're going to a mall with a nearly endless chain of stores. And we're taking two toddlers with completely endless amounts of energy and really fast legs."  
  
Sanjiro looked at back seat. Both Shuichi and Tatsuha offered him their most angelic smiles. Sanjiro looked over at Yuki who was observing with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Sanjiro winked at him and said.  
  
"May God have mercy on our souls."  
  
With that, he put the car in drive and took off down the road.  
  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's notes: Hopefully you'll like it. The next chapter is half way done, hopefully I'll put it up soon. Please don't forget to review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I want to thank all those wonderful people for their equally wonderful reviews. I am so glad that you guys like my idea. It's your wonderful words that urge me on to write more and faster. Enjoy the next chapter. I hope I lived up to your expectations ^_^.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
"I want that one."  
  
"No, I want that one."  
  
"Oooh, could I have this one."  
  
They were currently in a store 'trying' to purchase book bags. Shuichi and Tatsuha kept running around making and changing their selections. Their choices kept varying from back packs to shoulder packs, and it changed with different kinds of cartoon characters and logos. They had already been to a stationary store and bought their books and notebooks, pencils, markers and crayons. Sanjiro was standing on a side waiting patiently for them to make their selections. Yuki was standing on a side, alternating his hand movements between running them through his golden locks, and rubbing them in circular motions over his temples.  
  
'I will not crack.'  
  
'These two pipsqueaks will not get the better of me.'  
  
'I am stronger than this.'  
  
'I will survive.'  
  
These phrases kept going over and over in his mind. He saw Tatsuha and Shuichi pass him in a pink and black blur to another aisle, and resumed rubbing his temples.  
  
Sanjiro noticed Yuki's discomfort and decided to take pity on him. He walked over to the two boys and held up his wrist.  
  
"All right guys. You have exactly one minute to make a selection or we are leaving this store without buying anything."  
  
He said in a firm voice and made his way to the cash register. To Yuki's astonishment, thirty seconds later, both Tatsuha and Shuichi came up to the register with a back pack in both of their hands.  
  
"My hero!"  
  
Yuki nudged Sanjiro playfully with his shoulders. Sanjiro gave a loud laugh.  
  
"Hey, I do what I can."  
  
They paid for the bags and stepped out. Next, they went to the clothes shop. That was an experience Yuki never wanted to relive again. Even though it was still some time until the schools started, there were still quite a number of people there. If it weren't for Shuichi's bright pink hair, Yuki was sure they would've lost them for sure. One minute, the two young ones would be right next to them, and the next they would be across the store looking at different things.  
  
Sanjiro moved himself easily in and out of stalls and picked up many different things. Life with Shuichi had made him an expert at these sorts of things. Yuki tagged on behind him and relieved him of his growing pile, from time to time. He himself picked a few items for Tatsuha. Quite a few times, Sanjiro grabbed hold of Shuichi and Tatsuha, and placed different shirts in front of them, as if sizing them up.  
  
When all the purchases were made, they stepped out of the store. Yuki had just heaved a huge sigh of relief when Tatsuha spoke up.  
  
"Aniki. You didn't forget to buy me some shorts did you? My old ones are getting too small."  
  
Sanjiro knew that they had forgotten something. He could barely suppress a chuckle at the horrified expression that appeared on Yuki's face. The thought of going back in there really scared Yuki out of his wits.  
  
"Tell you what." Spoke up Sanjiro. "I'll take Tatsuha and buy him the things he needs. Why don't you take Shuichi and wait for us over there?"  
  
Sanjiro grabbed Tatsuha's hand and pointed at the ice cream shop that was located a few stores away.  
  
"Sure. Thanks." Yuki said beaming at Sanjiro.  
  
"Oh and make sure you keep an eye on him. In case you haven't noticed, this little tyke has a habit of wandering off on his own."  
  
At the thought of running around looking for Shuichi, Yuki quickly shot out and grabbed Shuichi's small hand in his own.  
  
"Ah we'll be fine." Yuki reassured Sanjiro. 'I hope.' He added silently to himself.  
  
"All right then. See you in a few."  
  
Sanjiro stepped back inside the store with Tatsuha in tow.  
  
Yuki took a deep breath and looked down at his small companion. Shuichi was eagerly eyeing the toy store right across from them. Yuki tugged on his hand and they made their way to the ice cream parlor.  
  
Instead of a regular store, the ice cream parlor consisted of just one large counter. Many different flavors of ice creams, with different choices of toppings were displayed in the glass fridge. A few chairs and tables were set up in a small area just in front of the counter. Yuki headed for a table set for four and sat down, with Shuichi just across form him.  
  
Shuichi's large violet eyes became even larger, if possible, as he gazed over at the rainbow display of the ice cream. He turned his purple gaze over at Yuki.  
  
"Oniichan. Can I have some ice cream?" Shuichi asked sweetly.  
  
"Don't call me Oniichan. I'm not you brother. My name is Yuki." Yuki said scowling at him.  
  
Shuichi, who wasn't perturbed in the least by his harsh tone, spoke up again.  
  
"O.K. Yuki. Can I have some ice cream? Pleeeassseeee?"  
  
"No!! Now quiet down."  
  
Yuki snapped at him. He then realized that he may have been too harsh by the way Shuichi winced visibly and slumped down in the chair. For a few moments, only his hair and eyes were visible, looking at Yuki forlornly.  
  
Before Yuki had a chance to feel too guilty, Shuichi sat up straight. He folded his arms over the table, and propped his chin on top of them.  
  
"How come you don't like me?" Shuichi asked Yuki, rendering him speechless.  
  
"What do you mean? I like you a lot Shuichi."  
  
Yuki said offering him a tentative smile. 'Observant brat.'  
  
"No you don't. You just yelled at me. And you always look at me with a mad face. Like this." Shuichi scrunched up his face and narrowed his eyes, in a mock scowl.  
  
Yuki couldn't hide the smile that appeared over his face at the utterly adorable picture Shuichi presented. With his nose bunched up cutely and his eyes narrowed, Shuichi looked like a large angry kitten.  
  
He did feel a bit guilty about snapping at the child. Yuki was just frustrated and he was misdirecting his rage towards the innocent little creature. He had to do something. He couldn't let Sanjiro see that he was at bad terms with his son.  
  
"Well, I am sorry I yelled at you. Why don't I make it up? How about that ice cream you wanted, with as many toppings as you want." Yuki offered friendly.  
  
"Yay!!" Shuichi cheered loudly.  
  
"Come on, you can make your own selection."  
  
Yuki took him over to the counter and hauled him up by his waist, so he could have a closer look. Shuichi looked drooling in through the glass window. He then glanced up at the man behind the counter, who was smiling kindly down at him.  
  
"What would you like today young man?"  
  
"Can I have a double scoop of strawberry-vanilla ice cream, with chocolate sprinkles, hot fudge and whipped cream, with a cherry on top, please?"  
  
Shuichi smiled sweetly up at him. The man looked over at Yuki who was staring at Shuichi wide-eyed.  
  
"And would you like that in a cone or a cup?'  
  
Yuki looked up.  
  
"With all those toppings? You better make it in a cup. Oh, and I'll take a chocolate milkshake please."  
  
A few moments later, the kindly vendor handed them their orders, and both of them made their way back to their table.  
  
"Umm, yum yum yummy. Ice cream, yeah. Gimme gimme."  
  
Shuichi was obviously unable to control himself. Yuki handed him the cup and a plastic spoon. The spoon lay forgotten on the table as Shuichi went in and took a large bite. And then another. After a few more bites he came up for some air. His lower face was a huge mess of whipped cream and hot fudge. There were also a few chocolate sprinkles splattered here and there. Shuichi gave him a huge toothy grin.  
  
"I love you Yuki."  
  
With that he went back to scarfing down the rest of his hot-fudged, whip creamed, ice cream mush.  
  
Yuki stared at him stunned for a few seconds. He then shook his head.  
  
'Ah, youth. The blessed state of innocence without inhibitions.' Yuki thought silently observing Shuichi. 'I wish I could say those words as easily to your father as you did to me, kiddo.'  
  
Yuki heaved a huge sigh and handed Shuichi the spoon. He saw that the high level of ice cream was quickly decreasing and Shuichi's hand was heading towards the cup. Shuichi happily took the spoon, and once again attacked the ice cream with a gusto.  
  
After his third bite, he looked up and called out.  
  
"Daddy! Tatsu-Chan! Look what Yuki got me!"  
  
Yuki looked up from his milk shake as Sanjiro sat down. He deposited a bag next to the other bags on the floor. Tatsuha was looking jealously at Shuichi.  
  
"Hey Shu-Chan. Let me get a bite."  
  
Tatsuha said and scowled deeply when his friend took the ice cream away from his reach.  
  
"Uh uh, no way. Yuki got this just for me. Get your own." Shuichi said sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Shuichi Shindou. Is that proper behavior? Put your tongue in your mouth and apologize at once." Sanjiro said, sitting a little bit high on his seat, scowling at his son.  
  
Shuichi immediately lowered his gaze.  
  
"Sorry Daddy." He said meekly.  
  
"Not to me. To Tatsuha."  
  
"Sorry Tatsu-Chan." Shuichi said looking at his friend. "Here, you can share with me."  
  
Shuichi handed him his spoon. Tatsuha grabbed it happily and took a bite. Shuichi looked up at his father as if seeking his approval. Sanjiro smiled down at him nodded his head.  
  
"Well that was much better, wasn't it?"  
  
A smile spread over Shuichi's face as he nodded his head vigorously. Yuki was amazed at Shuichi's behavior. It was obvious how much the kid looked up to his father, and wanted to keep him happy.  
  
Sanjiro scraped back his chair and stood up.  
  
"I think I'll get Tatsuha an ice cream of his own. Come on Tatsu-Chan."  
  
Tatsuha eagerly followed Sanjiro. They both returned a few minutes later. Tatsuha had a banana split in his hand and Sanjiro was supporting a chocolate milkshake of his own.  
  
Shuichi who by now had finished his ice cream looked greedily up at Tatsuha. Tatsuha noticed him looking.  
  
"Well what are you looking at? Take your spoon and dig in."  
  
Shuichi gave another loud cheer and they both started devouring the split. Sanjiro was looking at them apprehensively.  
  
"Oh man. So much sugar going into their system. They will stay awake for the better part of the night, I assure you." He said taking a few sips of his shake.  
  
Yuki just shook his head good naturedly and smiled.  
  
"So. What's next?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we have already purchased the stuff we need. We can hang out here for a while if you want."  
  
Yuki, who was in no hurry to get back home, nodded his head eagerly.  
  
"O.K good. Because there is a book store on the third level I really wanted to go to. They always have really good literature. I want to see if they've stocked something new."  
  
"Sure that'd be nice."  
  
After finishing their ice creams and shakes, the group made their way over to the elevators. Upon arriving at the store, they checked their bags at the door and went in. The place was huge, with a large collection of books with properly marked sections.  
  
They made their way over to the children's section. Sanjiro took both Shuichi and Tatsuha aside and bent down to their level.  
  
"O.K you two. Look around here and pick out one book each. And absolutely no running around, or leaving this section. Understand?" He said in a firm voice.  
  
They both nodded their heads and went to look at books.  
  
"Well, come one."  
  
Sanjiro stood up straight and made his way over to another section. Yuki followed him but kept looking back at the boys.  
  
"Are you sure its o.k. to leave them there?"  
  
"Hmm, oh yeah. It's perfectly fine. From here, I can actually keep an eye on them."  
  
Sanjiro answered looking over at different titles. He took a book out and read the description at the back cover.  
  
"Ah, tragic romance. Is there anything better?"  
  
He took out two more books and looked over at Yuki.  
  
"I love reading these types of books. You know, where the protagonists go through lots of obstacles and ups and downs of the relationships."  
  
Yuki took one of the books from his hand and looked it over himself.  
  
"Yeah, but don't most of these stories finish with a sad ending? You know where the main characters don't end up together, or where one of them dies."  
  
He inquired looking up at Sanjiro, who smiled down at him.  
  
"Yeah. I know. But that just tells us that life isn't always full of happiness and that sometimes there aren't any happy endings at all. I tend to be a little realistic about what I read. You know, not always expecting that the good guys will get their happily ever after."  
  
Sanjiro spoke with a faraway look in his eyes. He blinked several times and focused his gaze back on Yuki.  
  
"Hey, you should try reading these sometime. Who knows, maybe you'll end up liking them as well." Sanjiro said nudging Yuki with his elbow.  
  
They made their way over to the children's section and beckoned the two boys over. Both of whom had picked out comic books. Sanjiro looked at the titles and shook his head.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
They paid for their purchases and stepped out of the place.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was much later in the day when they were headed back for home. The sun was setting over the horizon, leaving a warm orange glow.  
  
Yuki heaved a huge yawn and stretched his arms over his head. He then looked at the back seat and chuckled softly at the scene.  
  
Shuichi's head was resting on Tatsuha's shoulder and he was fast asleep. His mouth was slightly open and a hint of drool was hanging out at the corner. Tatsuha was asleep as well. His head was resting on top of Shuichi's and he was sucking on some of his pink strands.  
  
Yuki turned around and looked at Sanjiro in the driver's seat.  
  
"Well, they're certainly worn out."  
  
Sanjiro peeked at them through his back-view mirror and smiled.  
  
"Yeah. They may possess a lot of energy, but it also takes a lot out of them too." He looked over at Yuki. "How about you? Are you going to collapse down on me too?"  
  
Yuki laughed out.  
  
"Ha. No way. I may be a bit tired, but I am in no way, sleepy."  
  
Sanjiro smiled and winked at him.  
  
Now was the perfect time. There would be no interruptions. He could tell him how he feels towards him. 'I can do this.' Yuki repeated this phrase firmly in his mind. He turned his head towards Sanjiro and opened his mouth.  
  
No sound came out. He opened and closed his mouth several times. Sanjiro arched his eyebrows at him in a silent question. Yuki just shook his head and slumped down in his seat.  
  
'Stupid, stupid, idiot, moron, coward'  
  
In his mind lashing at himself, Yuki didn't realize that Sanjiro had stopped the car in front of his house. He was now waking up the sleeping duo in the back seat.  
  
Tatsuha and Shuichi both blinked their eyes open and stretched their limbs. They then proceeded to step out of the car.  
  
"I need to get something from Tatsu-Chan Daddy. Can I go?"  
  
At the nod of approval from his father, both young ones ran toward the front door and disappeared behind it.  
  
Yuki heaved a huge sigh.  
  
'Well no use beating yourself up about it. You had a chance and you lost it.'  
  
He got out of the car and made towards the rear to retrieve the bags.  
  
"Hey Yuki, hold on."  
  
Sanjiro, who was standing just off to the side, beckoned him over. When Yuki approached, he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Is there something bothering you? I noticed you wanted to say something earlier but withheld yourself. Because you know, there is nothing you can't talk to me about." He asked affectionately.  
  
Yuki looked up at him with bright eyes. It was now or never. This was his golden opportunity presenting itself. He mustered up whatever courage he possessed and stepped towards Sanjiro.  
  
He stood on his tip toes, shot out his hand and grabbed a surprised Sanjiro by the back of his neck. He brought his face down to meet his and sealed their lips together in a long, searing kiss.  
  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's notes: I am so evil Muahahahahaha.cough..cough..hack. Hopefully you liked this chapter. Please don't forget to review ^_^. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Hi everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. I want to thank all you guys for your support. Your kind words mean so much to me.  
  
O.K on with the story. Read, review and enjoy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Mr. Uesugi threw Shuichi up in the air and caught him again.  
  
"Ugh, big guy. You're getting heavy."  
  
Mr. Uesugi groaned. A trickle of giggles from Shuichi was the answer, as he was put down. Tatsuha came running down the stairs.  
  
"Here ya go, Shu-chan." He handed Shuichi the newest Crash Bandicoot game for playstation.  
  
"Yay, Thank you!" Shuichi exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
  
Tohma Seguchi, who had just come back with Mika just a few hours ago, picked up Shuichi.  
  
"Hey, what you got there man?"  
  
Shuichi smiled up and him.  
  
"Look. It's the Cwash Bandycoot game. Tatsu-chan is givin' it to me to pay at home." He explained intelligently, nodding his head. He brought the game up and put it right in front of Tohma's face, showing him the cover.  
  
"See, this is Cwash. He is such a good fighter. He jumps over bad guys and then shoots them like pow pow." Shuichi made a gun with his fingers as he proceeded to shoot the invisible enemies.  
  
"Oh yeah, wow." Tohma nodded his head and widened his eyes moment from moment a Shuichi explained further the wonder that was "Cwash Bandycoot".  
  
All of a sudden, the front door banged open and Yuki walked in.  
  
"Hey, Yuki. How was..your...day?"  
  
Tohma noticed that Yuki didn't even acknowledge his presence. His eyes were down-cast and his face was a little red. He made it straight for the stairs and went into his room. Another loud bang was heard when he closed his bedroom door. The kids must've noticed his anger for they too had gone quiet.  
  
Shuichi looked at Tohma with widened eyes.  
  
"Did I make Yuki mad again?"  
  
He asked with such innocence that Tohma couldn't help leaning forward and kissing his forehead.  
  
"Of course not, Shu-chan. Yuki probably has a problem he couldn't solve. And you know that he likes you a lot." Tohma reassured the little creature.  
  
A few moments later, Sanjiro walked in. He looked incredibly tired and his shoulders were sagged. He gave a half smile to Tohma, which didn't exactly reach his eyes. He dropped some bags on the floor.  
  
"Yuki forgot these in the car." He said looking down. He then extended his arm and grabbed Shuichi out of Tohma's grasp.  
  
"Come on Shuichi, let's go home."  
  
Tohma's eyes had gone narrow, as he took in Sanjiro's behavior in a scrutinized manner. With a good bye to everyone, Sanjiro turned around and made his way to the car.  
  
Shuichi was hugging his father around the neck and had laid his head on his shoulder. When Sanjiro turned around, he picked up his head and waved to everyone standing in the doorway. Tohma, Tatsuha and Mr. Uesugi smiled at him and waved back.  
  
Mr. Uesugi then turned towards Tohma.  
  
"I didn't like the looks of those two. Why don't you go and find out what happened? If there is one person Yuki will talk to, it's you."  
  
Tohma nodded his head and looked up the stairs. Something was definitely wrong, and he'll be damned if he left Yuki alone to bear it all. It was time to find out what exactly went on today.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yuki was lying straight on his bed, with his arms folded behind his head, staring straight at the ceiling. His eyes were empty as if not taking in anything at all.  
  
The event that had just taken place kept going over and over in his head like a film reel.  
  
He recalled when he had kissed Sanjiro, how good it had felt. Sanjiro's lips were incredibly soft and they felt heavenly on top of Yuki's. Yuki had sucked and nipped at his lips. When he slid his tongue on his bottom lip, Sanjiro had jerked slightly. Before Yuki could slip his tongue inside, Sanjiro grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away.  
  
Yuki was panting and looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes. Sanjiro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"What the hell was that Yuki?" he asked disbelievingly. Yuki smiled at him.  
  
"That was a kiss."  
  
"I know what it was." Sanjiro snapped. "What I want to know is, why? Why did you do that?"  
  
The smile disappeared off of Yuki's face and was replaced with a slight frown.  
  
"You want to know why? Because I am in love with you. I can't sleep at night without thinking about you, and even then you haunt my dreams. I can't help myself, I want you so much." Yuki said desperately.  
  
Sanjiro visibly flinched and shook his head sadly.  
  
"No Yuki. It isn't love. You might have a silly little crush on me and that is it. You are not in love with me, you 'can't' be in love with me."  
  
Yuki shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Don't tell me how I feel about you. I know what I feel, and it's not a 'silly little crush'. I have deeply fallen for you."  
  
Yuki brought his hands up and tried to hug him. Sanjiro avoided the embrace and grabbed Yuki by his upper arms. He then shook him slightly as if trying to shake some sense into him.  
  
"Listen to me Yuki. You will have to forget about me. What you want, I can never give you. I am sorry."  
  
Yuki looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.  
  
"Why? Is it because I am a boy?"  
  
Sanjiro shook his head. He looked straight into Yuki's bright golden eyes.  
  
"No. I am at least that much open-minded. Your gender has nothing to do with it. It's me. I don't have time for this kind of thing in my life. Shuichi and I have adjusted ourselves to the way things are going for us. I don't want to change that. Plus I am not ready for a relationship, right now. And even if I was, it wouldn't have been you. Try to understand me Yuki I have always seen you as a friend, and as a son. Having a relationship with you would feel like I am dating my own son." Sanjiro spoke in a quiet, desperate tone. Yuki cringed visibly.  
  
"You'll find someone, someday who will love you for who you are. And you will love them back just as much, and you'll see how wonderful it is."  
  
Yuki shook his head again.  
  
"There will be no one else for me. Ever. You may not feel that way for me, but you can't stop me from loving you. And that's what I'll just do."  
  
Yuki said defiantly with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He shot out his hand and grabbed his collar. He brought his face down and gave him a hard, bruising kiss. Before Sanjiro could react, Yuki pushed him away and ran towards the door.  
  
So, that was it. His relationship was over, before it even had a chance to start. Yuki jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. Choosing to ignore it, Yuki continued to stare straight ahead. A few seconds later, the door opened slightly and Tohma's head popped in.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were asleep."  
  
Tohma came inside and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Go away." Yuki said, without even looking at him.  
  
Tohma came over to the bed and sat down next to Yuki. he patted his head and threaded his fingers through his golden locks. He combed his hair back with his fingers several times. He had known Yuki's nature by now. When he pushed people away, that means that it was the time he needed them most. He was just too proud to come out and say it. He continued to sit there quietly, waiting for him to give him an opening.  
  
Finally Yuki turned his head and looked at him. Tohma was surprised to find that Yuki's eyes had gone blood-shot.  
  
"What's the matter Yuki?" Tohma asked softly. "Come on little bro, talk to me."  
  
Yuki's aloof behavior had been the calm before the storm. He threw himself at Tohma and buried his head in his lap. He started sobbing helplessly. His whole body shook with the force of his crying frenzy.  
  
Tohma never felt so uselss in his life. Here was his best friend, crying his eyes out and he didn't know what to do or what to say. He let him cry to his heart's content, and when he's ready to talk, he will listen.  
  
When Yuki finally gained enough control over himself, he quieted down. He buried his head in Tohma's chest and related the day's event all to him. Tohma listened to every single word, without interrupting him and nodded his head from time to time.  
  
"..and then he said that I was like a son to him and that he can never do something like that."  
  
Tohma furrowed his brows.  
  
"I am sorry that you had to go through that Yuki. Shindou-san was blunt with you and told you outright how he felt about you. I actually admire the man for his honesty."  
  
Yuki looked incredulously up at him.  
  
"No, no hear me out first." Tohma shook his head. "Any other man would have taken advantage of this situation in a negative way. You are the son of an incredibly successful businessman, they could have manipulated your feelings and slowly, through you, made their way into the company. Maybe even taking over the business."  
  
Yuki shook his head.  
  
"No, I at least have that much sense in me. I know what is right and what is wrong."  
  
Tohma smiled down at him.  
  
"When you're in love Yuki, nothing in the world seems wrong. And when you love the person with your heart and soul, they appear to be flawless in their lover's eyes. They can do no wrong. And you do anything in your power to keep them happy, in any means necessary."  
  
Apprehension was slowly seeping into Yuki's eyes.  
  
"There is another reason I admire Sanjiro for rejecting you." Yuki looked up at him questioningly. Tohma cupped his face in the palm of his hands. "Yuki, you are a beautiful young man. You are incredibly attractive and incredibly innocent. If Shindou-san had accepted your love, how long would it have taken you before you slept with him. Of course, it would be o.k if you both loved each other, but then think about this. If it was any other man, for whom you felt this strongly for but they didn't feel that way about you, they could have used your body to vent out their desire. And you would have allowed them, because it would be o.k. for you. And when they are done with you, they would dump you the day after. What would you have done then?"  
  
Yuki slowly nodded his head in understanding. He was lucky to have such a friend as Tohma, who talked him out of a miserable mood, and presented many sides of an argument. And who soothed his nerves, when he needed him the most. He wrapped his arms around Tohma again and spoke in his chest.  
  
"I don't want to stay here any more Tohma. I don't want to live through the agony of seeing him everyday and knowing that I can't ever have him. Tell Dad I want to go back to New York and finish my studies there."  
  
Tohma hugged him back and rested his head on top of Yuki's golden one.  
  
"O.K Yuki. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. We'll both leave as soon as our paper work is done."  
  
Tohma spoke in his hair. Yuki lifted his head.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Of course 'we'." Tohma chuckled. "If you think I'm gonna let you go all by yourself, then you have another thing coming mister." He ruffled Yuki's hair.  
  
"Now, let me speak to Uesugi-san and then we'll take it from there."  
  
He got up and went towards the door. He was about to turn the door-knob when he turned around and looked at Yuki.  
  
"How much do you want me to tell him, Yuki?"  
  
Yuki heaved a sigh.  
  
"Tell him whatever you want. Just make sure he consents."  
  
Yuki laid back down heavily as Tohma exited the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hmm, so that's the whole story." Mr. Uesugi was shaking his head.  
  
"My poor Yuki. So young, and already has his heart broken."  
  
Tohma nodded his head in agreement.  
  
He had told Uesugi everything that had happened, starting from the day Yuki had first met Sanjiro. Uesugi had been incredibly understanding and didn't question his son's choice in partner at all.  
  
"Please Uesugi-san, I beg of you. Don't let Shindou-san know that you've found out anything that happened between him and Yuki." Tohma said in a pleading tone. "I mean you don't want any awkwardness to be between you guys, right?"  
  
Uesugi nodded his head slowly.  
  
"And what about the other thing we discussed?" Tohma asked, as Uesugi heaved a huge sigh.  
  
"Do you think he'll change his mind about this?" he asked and Tohma shook his head.  
  
"You and I both know that it's very unlikely. He is very stubborn."  
  
Uesugi nodded his head again.  
  
"I wish it hadn't come to this. I only wish I could have done something to avoid this whole ordeal."  
  
Tohma gave him a small, sad smile.  
  
"Matters of heart, Sir. Yuki had to learn all of this on his own. Any kind of interference would not have been favorable on both their parts."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. O.k. then, let me just make a few phone calls, and you two will be all set."  
  
Tohma nodded his head and stood up.  
  
"Thank you so much for understanding, Sir."  
  
Uesugi smiled at him, and Tohma exited the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
3 weeks later.  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
Tatsuha was clinging on to Yuki, hugging him tightly around the middle.  
  
"You just got here, and now you have to leave again. That's not fair." Tatsuha's tone was a little wet, as he tried to control his tears.  
  
Yuki hugged his brother close to him, at a loss for words. Tohma gently pried Tatsuha off of Yuki and crouched down on his level.  
  
"Don't worry Tatsu-chan, you'll be able to see Yuki really soon. You can come and visit whenever it's your vacations, with Mika-san."  
  
Tatsuha was sniffling, while nodding his head. Mika herself was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. She hugged Yuki close to her.  
  
"Don't forget about us." She whispered in his ears. Yuki held her close to him, and buried his face in her long, reddish brown hair.  
  
"I am really sorry I have to leave again. But it's better this way."  
  
Mika pulled away and nodded her head solemnly.  
  
They had already checked their bags at the counter and were saying their final goodbyes. Yuki turned towards his father, who enveloped him in a warm embrace.  
  
"If you need anything, do no hesitate to ask. And if you ever need me, you know that I am just a phone call away."  
  
Yuki bit his lower lip and nodded his head. Mr. Uesugi then turned towards Tohma.  
  
"You two better look out for one another. I want both my boys to always prosper in life."  
  
Tohma got a little misty eyed, as Mr. Uesugi enclosed him in a hug, similar to Yuki's.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Tohma said, pulling away. Mr. Uesugi affectionately patted his head.  
  
"No Son, thank you."  
  
Both Yuki and Tohma stepped back and picked up their carry-on bags. They were about to start heading for their gate when something crashed into Yuki, and clung on to his waist. He looked down and saw a mop of pink hair, and huge violet eyes staring up at him. He dropped his bag and looked up. Sanjiro had shown up, and was standing next to his father.  
  
"Yuki, why are you going?" Shuichi wailed, from his waist. Yuki looked down at him.  
  
'You are one of the reasons I can't be with Sanjiro.' He thought acidly, keeping his facial expressions neutral.  
  
"I don't want you to go. Daddy will never buy me a super-duper ice cream like you did. Pleeeease Yuki." Shuichi nuzzled his face in his stomach.  
  
Yuki looked helplessly at Tohma. Tohma rolled his eyes at him, and bent down. He picked up Shuichi in his arms.  
  
"Hey Shu-chan, I'm leaving too. Don't you want to say goodbye to me?"  
  
Tohma said pouting slightly, saying the words in a sad tone. Shuichi's innocent heart immediately went out to him and he hugged him around the neck.  
  
"Of course Tohma, I'll miss you so much." He cried out in his neck.  
  
"I think we'll all miss you." Sanjiro walked up to Tohma.  
  
"Even though we didn't hang out as much as I would've liked to, I still enjoyed your company very much. Good luck in New York."  
  
Sanjiro shook Tohma's hand. He then glanced at Yuki.  
  
"Come on Shu-chan, let's go say Hi to Tatsu-chan." Tohma said to Shuichi, wanting to give them a little privacy to talk for a bit. "I bet he'll be angry that his best friend didn't say hello to him."  
  
Tohma took Shuichi away, leaving Yuki and Sanjiro alone.  
  
Sanjiro looked at him, whereas, Yuki was looking everywhere but at him.  
  
"I am really very sorry Yuki." he finally said, in a soft broken voice. Yuki looked in his direction and shook his head.  
  
"No Shindou-san, I'm the one who should be sorry. I took my feelings too far and ruined our friendship."  
  
Sanjiro had flinched when Yuki spoke to him so formally.  
  
"Our friendship is not ruined. We can still go back to the way we were." He said quickly.  
  
"No, you and I both know it wouldn't be the same." Yuki said, his own voice cracking. "No matter how hard we try."  
  
Sanjiro looked sadly at him. Yuki held out his hand.  
  
"Thank you for showing me a wonderful time." He said, smiling with a little difficulty. The corners of his lips twitched a bit, as he lifted them up.  
  
Sanjiro took his small hand in his large grasp and held it firmly.  
  
"Thank you, for being a wonderful friend."  
  
The corners of Yuki's eyes got a little wet. Still holding on to his hand, he asked in a small voice.  
  
"Can I at least give you a last hug goodbye."  
  
Sanjiro's eyes misted over as he roughly dragged Yuki by his hand and held him close to his body. Yuki clung on to him tightly, never wanting to let go. Many silent tears spilled out of Yuki's eyes and disappeared in Sanjiro's shirt.  
  
When they pulled apart, Sanjiro gave him a wet smile with shining eyes. He ruffled his hair, and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Don't forget to write."  
  
Yuki nodded, while wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He picked up his bag and was soon joined by Tohma. With a last wistful look at his family and friends, he turned around to leave. Upon reaching the gate to the terminal, he turned for a final look.  
  
His eyes fell on his little brother, who was waving at him madly. He wanted to look at Sanjiro and forever etch his face in his memory, but his eyes fell on the figure standing next to Tatsuha.  
  
Unlike everyone else, who were waving at him shouting goodbyes, Shuichi was just standing their looking incredibly sad, with a few unshed tears clinging at the corner of his eyes. Yuki realized that he hadn't said a goodbye to Shuichi. No matter what insignificant grudge he had with him, it still didn't give him any excuse for his behavior. They had just started to become friends, when everything turned topsy turvey in his life. Plus, it wasn't Shuichi's fault that he wasn't with Sanjiro. Yuki eyes softened as he looked at him, standing there staring back, with a helplessly lost look on his face. Yuki wanted to tear his eyes away and find the bright green ones belonging to Sanjiro, but for some reason, he was unable to. He felt hypnotized bye that violet gaze, and felt rooted to the spot.  
  
He snapped out when Tohma grabbed his upper arm and dragged him through the gate. Yuki shook his head wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He wasn't about to let a child get to him. He quickly followed Tohma to their seats.  
  
As the plane took off, he thought about what he was leaving behind. He thought about his family, and the friends he had made. He was very grateful for Tohma's presence, for if he was alone, he wouldn't have been able to settle himself down. As the plane soared through the clouds towards its destination, Yuki concentrated on what laid ahead of him in the future.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Six Months Later.  
  
"I am really thinking about dropping Liberal Arts and focusing on something solid." Tohma said flipping through the college guide.  
  
Yuki was seated on his study table typing away on his laptop. He was working on a term project for his sociology class.  
  
They were currently staying in a nice 2-bedroom apartment. They had found one near central park, and although the rent was too high, it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Mr. Uesugi had deposited a large amount of money to both Yuki and Tohma's accounts so they were able to afford it easily.  
  
Yuki tore his eyes away from the screen and shrugged at Tohma.  
  
"Choose whatever you want."  
  
He went back to his typing.  
  
"Yeah, easy for you to say." Tohma slumped back in his seat. "You already know what you want to do."  
  
Yuki had chosen to go into creative writing. He was a brilliant young man, with a sharp mind. Which was why he had graduated from high school at a young age and was already doing well in his first year of college. Tohma, who had already passed one year of college, was still stuck with Liberal Arts.  
  
Tohma heaved a huge sigh and looked through the manual again. He stopped at one page and scanned the contents quickly.  
  
"Hey, now this is interesting." He spoke, with bright smiling eyes. "I could go into Music and Theatrical Arts. You know I play a little keyboard, maybe I can enhance on that skill." Tohma tapped his chin with his index finger as he spoke thoughtfully.  
  
Yuki nodded his head, not taking his eyes away from the screen.  
  
"Sure, go for it."  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool." Tohma exclaimed excitedly. "You'll be a world famous author, and I'll be a world famous musician." Tohma laughed out loud.  
  
Yuki smiled and shook his head. If only Tohma knew the real reason why he had gone into creative writing. He did want to be a novelist, and write novels which represented the harsh, cold realities of life. He knew at least one person who would definitely read them. Yuki would be content in knowing that even though they aren't together, there will still be some sort of connection between them.  
  
"Oh Yeah. Tohma Seguchi. The heart-throb of millions of fans, making an appearance in your city for one night only."  
  
Tohma was still lost in his fantasy. He kept ranting and laughing his head off at his own jokes. He would have continued on with more quips if the phone hadn't rung at that exact time, interrupting him. Tohma shook his head and went to answer the call.  
  
Yuki went back to typing away his report. He still hadn't contacted Sanjiro, even though he told him he'd write. He felt it was still too soon. Maybe a few more months were needed before Yuki can start maintaining a contact with him.  
  
He was so busy in his musings and his report, that he didn't notice that Tohma had sat back down quietly. He had a wide-eyed expression on his face. All the mirth from earlier had disappeared from his eyes, replaced with intense sadness.  
  
"Yuki." he called out softly.  
  
"Hn." Yuki continued to hit the keys.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Again his tone was very low.  
  
"I'm listening." Yuki replied without tearing his gaze away from the screen.  
  
"Leave the damn laptop. Sit down here and listen to what I have to say."  
  
Yuki turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. Something was seriously wrong for Tohma to use that kind of language and speak in a hard tone.  
  
He abandoned the study table and took a seat right in front of him.  
  
Tohma took a deep breath and looked at Yuki straight in his eyes.  
  
"That was Mr. Uesugi on the phone. I have some bad news Yuki."  
  
Yuki's heartbeat went up a few notch as his thoughts went immediately towards his siblings.  
  
"Tatsuha, Mika. Is everyone o.k.?" He asked frantically.  
  
Tohma nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah. Oh yeah, they're both fine."  
  
"Then what the hell's the matter." Yuki asked, his voice raising a bit high.  
  
"There was an accident Yuki, involving Shuichi and Shindou-san."  
  
Yuki's heart plummeted in his chest. His face paled and his eyes widened slightly. Tohma didn't wait for him to ask any questions.  
  
"Shindou-san's car crashed with an on coming truck. Fortunately he pushed Shuichi out of the way, so he escaped with only a few scratches and bruises. But.." Tohma trailed off, biting his lower lip hard.  
  
Yuki's eyes glassed over.  
  
"But?"  
  
His voice was barely higher than a whisper. He spoke with difficulty, as if his throat had closed up tightly. Tohma swallowed hard before answering.  
  
"Sh...Shindou-san took the whole impact of the crash upon himself. There wasn't any time left for him to get out of the car. He...he didn't survive, Yuki. I'm afraid he's gone. I...I'm really sorry."  
  
A stray tear fell out of Tohma's eyes, as he bit down on his lips to stop himself from sobbing.  
  
'He didn't survive. He's gone.'  
  
Yuki was slumped back in his seat, as blood pounded against his temples. He felt as though a strong gust of wind had just swept past, taking everything that was precious to him away with it. He was looking off into the space, with an empty expression. Not a single tear had fallen from his eyes. Not even a flicker of emotion could be found in their cold, icy depths.  
  
Tohma had expected a strong reaction from Yuki, and had prepared himself for the worst. When Yuki showed no reaction, he got concerned. He got worried that Yuki might be going into a state of shock. He was about to get up and go to Yuki, when he sat up and looked at him.  
  
"When's the funeral?"  
  
Yuki asked in a firm, clear tone of voice. Tohma had to flinch at the lack of emotion that he found in Yuki. His face had hardened, and his eyes had taken a more narrower, more icier look. It looked as though Yuki had just aged by ten years.  
  
"It's..this Sunday."  
  
Tohma said, still gaping at him. Yuki shook his head, and got up. He went over to the table and sat down. He once again resumed his typing.  
  
"Should...should I call to make reservations. We can leave as soon as tomorrow." Tohma asked slowly, as if not expecting how Yuki will react. He was a tiny bit afraid of the new form that Yuki had taken.  
  
"You can go ahead and make reservations for yourself. I will not be going." Yuki answered, with the same cold, hard voice.  
  
"But Yuki, you should at least consider..."  
  
Tohma stopped mid-sentence, as Yuki turned his head sharply in his direction and glared at him.  
  
"I. Am. Not. Going."  
  
He punctuated every word. Tohma nodded his head, looking at him wide-eyed.  
  
"There is nothing left for me there." Yuki turned towards the laptop. "Give everyone my regards." He said in a final tone.  
  
Tohma stood up slowly and went into his room, to start packing. He had decided to leave Yuki alone to deal with it. This was something that he had to bear for himself for now. When the shock wears off, and he's ready to be himself again, Tohma will be there for him. But for now, he left him be.  
  
Yuki was looking onto the screen as he typed away. The words, not making any sense as the hit the keys, were jumbling in front of his vision. All the moments that he had spent with Sanjiro, were going through his head one by one. He was storing them away deep within his memories where they wouldn't constantly haunt him.  
  
For a moment, a pair of wide, violet eyes flashed through the screen of his mind, but the next moment, they too had disappeared. Buried deep within, along with the rest of his precious memories.  
  
The End.  
  
Just kidding ^_^.  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's notes: *loud, climatic music plays* Dun Dun Duuuun. I killed off Sanjiro. O.K how many of you are pissed ^_^;;;; I had to do it, you'll see in the future chapters. And I really liked him too, oh well. I want to thank you all for sticking with me to this point. Please let me know what you thought about this one. You know, reviews make the fingers type faster, he he he he he *nervous laughter* (I am so pathetic _) Until next time. Bye. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yoo Hoo *waves cheerfully* I'm baaaack with another chapter. *Looks at reviews* OH MY GOOOOOODDDD!!!!! You guys are..you guys..sniff sniff..THE BEST!!!! Thanks sooo very much each and every one of you. Your kind words mean so much to me, and give me a LOT of motivation to continue. I know I put some angst in the last chapter, so I tried to make it up by putting some humor in this one. (The key word being 'tried' *nervous laughter*) Anyway, read and review and enjoy ^_^  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
"Good Afternoon Everyone. We would like to inform you that our plane will be landing at JFK International Airport at New York in a short time. Please put your seats in an upright position. Make sure that the trays are locked securely. We thank you for traveling with us and we hope you had a pleasant flight."  
  
The overly, sugar-coated voice repeated the same thing once again in Japanese. A young man with dark, midnight black hair sat up straight and stretched out his limbs over his head. He then looked down at his companion. A bright pink-haired head was perched on his shoulder, and the owner was snorting and drooling in his sleep.  
  
Tatsuha Uesugi gave his shoulder a firm shake. It went unnoticed. Shuichi Shindou gave a loud snore and snuggled deeply in his friend's shoulders. Tatsuha looked towards the ceiling as if asking 'why me, oh Lord?'  
  
He grabbed the near comatose boy by his shoulders and gave a firm shake. Shuichi still showed no signs of waking up.  
  
"Bah!"  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Tatsuha pushed Shuichi away. He must have pushed too hard because Shuichi fell back on the seat and his head collided with the solid window with a loud clunk.  
  
The contact brought Shuichi out of his nap. With one hand he rubbed his head, and with the other he stifled a yawn. He then looked towards his annoyed friend.  
  
"Gah Tatsuha. Why the hell did you wake me up? I was having a wonderful dream. This totally hot, red-headed guy was down on his knees about to ask me something. Before he could ask though, I suddenly had stars swimming in my vision. Care to explain?"  
  
Shuichi said getting in Tatsuha's face. Tatsuha placed his hand on Shuichi's face and pushed him away.  
  
"We're about to land soon, they want us to sit up straight." He told him. "Plus, whatever dream you were having, I'm sure you'll pick it back up next time you go to sleep."  
  
"We're gonna land. Cool!!"  
  
Shuichi yelled out at the top of his lungs. He then sprang out of his seat and got into a stance, with his left leg jutting forward and both his hands on his hips.  
  
"Dating pool of New York, here comes Shuichi Shindou. You can keep your weak and weary. Bring forth your hot, drop-dead gorgeous guys for my choosing. Muahahahahaaaaa!!"  
  
Tatsuha was slowly sliding down his seat with one hand covering his eyes, as Shuichi stood there laughing like a maniac. The passengers around them had horrified expressions on their faces, looking at the handsome young boy acting like a psychopath. Even the stewardesses were afraid to go near him, for the evil aura he was giving off and the crazed look in his eyes had really scared them to their wits end.  
  
One petite stewardess mustered up some courage and went over. She tapped him lightly on his shoulder. Shuichi stopped mid-maniacal-laughter and glared at her. His face went huge and there were flames bursting in his eyes.  
  
"Umm.excuse me Sir."  
  
The stewardess, who had shrunk down to miniscule size, said in a small voice.  
  
"You need to sit down Sir. The p.plane is going to l...land soon. You need to st...strap your seat belt on."  
  
"What?!! Just because the plane is going to land, you want me to strap myself in this tiny pain in the ass. No I say."  
  
The stewardess trembled in her shoes but didn't back down.  
  
"B..but it's the rules S.Sir."  
  
"Rules Shmules. Shuichi Shindou doesn't follow any rules. Shuichi Shindou makes rul..oomph."  
  
Tatsuha had had enough. During Shuichi's mid-rant, he grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulled him down and strapped him in his seat.  
  
The stewardess along with the rest of the people, heaved a huge sigh of relief and scampered away. Tatsuha turned to glare at Shuichi.  
  
"Settle down idiot, you're making scene."  
  
Shuichi sighed and slumped back in his seat. For a while he gazed out the window at the endless blue ocean.  
  
"I can't believe I am finally coming to New York."  
  
He said to Tatsuha, who was rifling through a magazine.  
  
"Hmm, yeah isn't it great? I always wanted you to come with me during summer holidays, but well you know."  
  
Tatsuha shrugged his shoulders.  
  
For the past few years, Shuichi had to take summer school for the classes he flunked. Surprisingly, this year he had passed everything and with good marks too. To reward him, Mr. Uesugi had sent them both to New York to enjoy their summer there.  
  
Shuichi scowled at him.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Don't remind me."  
  
Tatsuha gave him a lop-sided smirk.  
  
"So, do you think you might have the chance to find your one and only there? Since your search has gone unsuccessful in Japan."  
  
Shuichi gave him a smirk of his own.  
  
"Who knows? The chances are very highly likely though. I mean New York has so much more of a chance of having a homosexual community there, doesn't it?"  
  
Tatsuha shrugged his shoulders in reply.  
  
"Plus you know what?" Shuichi continued. "New York also has a lot more different flavors, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down at him. Tatsuha shoved him with his shoulder.  
  
"Perv."  
  
They both settled back down as the plane made its steady descent on New York soil.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ever since Shuichi had hit puberty, he had known that opposite sex held no attraction for him whatsoever. All through his social life, he had tried and tried to find his one true love. No one had ever understood his strange obsession over finding his soul mate, and Shuichi had never explained. Not even Tatsuha, his best friend in the whole wide world, knew why Shuichi was so fixated on finding the one he could spend his life with.  
  
It wasn't as though his dating life was completely empty. He'd had his shares of dates and good times. Not the kind that lasted for long though. Some of his relationships lasted only a couple of dates. And some of them never called back after the first date. Most of the times, the guys he went out with only had one goal in their minds. How to get into Shuichi's pants? That was something that Shuichi held precious to him. He had decided that he would give his virginity to only the person he would spend his life with. So far, he hadn't encountered that person. Maybe his luck would win out in New York.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The plane had finally touched the ground. After standing in line for a long time, waiting for the legalities to be over, they finally made their way over to the exit.  
  
Both Shuichi and Tatsuha heaved huge sighs of relief. It had been a long journey and they were both only too happy to stretch out their sore muscles. Pushing their luggage cart in front of them they stepped out into the arrival section of the airport.  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened as he took in the first sight New York had to offer. The humongous airport was truly a sight to behold. The high walls, the circular ceiling, the snack bars, and all different kinds of people awaiting their loved ones holding flowers and balloons. Shuichi observed all this gleefully while Tatsuha kept twisting his head this way and that searching for a figure.  
  
"Oh My God!" Shuichi yelled out in Tatsuha's ears. "Check out that kick- ass store over there. Oh man that's totally cool."  
  
Tatsuha rubbed a finger in his ear and looked where Shuichi was pointing. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's a gift shop you dolt." (1)  
  
Shuichi clamed down somewhat. By now, they had made it out of the large queue of people and were now standing aside.  
  
Shuichi kept turning his head around, now observing people. He saw a woman, wearing a long dress which seemed to rolled around her lower body, and a sash of the same cloth was draped over her shoulders (2). The woman was chasing after what looked to be like a four year old boy. Shuichi stared in amazement at the woman and her agility. How she was able to maneuver herself in that restricting outfit was beyond Shuichi's comprehension.  
  
He was following the woman's retreat as she followed the little boy, when his eyes fell on a solitary figure. He stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth fell open and his eyes popped out of his sockets.  
  
The man that he was looking at stood to be about 6' 2". He had incredibly beautiful blonde hair, which fell on and obscured the left side of his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Shuichi couldn't tell the color of his eyes, for the man was looking away from his direction. He was looking at the people exiting through the doors, from where Tatsuha and himself had just came out of. The man was checking his watch from time to time.  
  
Shuichi's world had gone colorful and flowery, and lots of pink and violet hearts were floating all around him. He jolted out of his dream world when Tatsuha shoved him in his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Shuichi turned his dreamy expression on him. There were two violet hearts where his eyes should've been.  
  
"Check out that incredibly hot blonde over there."  
  
He gestured with a nod of his head. Tatsuha rolled his eyes at him but looked anyway. He took a sigh of relief when he looked at the appointed direction.  
  
"I don't see any hot blondes but I found Yuki. Come on, he doesn't like waiting."  
  
Tatsuha said in a hurry and turned his cart around. Shuichi followed suit and was surprised to find that they were headed towards the said blonde who had taken Shuichi's breath away.  
  
"Waaahhhh!!! That's Yuki?!!"  
  
Shuichi whispered/yelled in Tatsuha's ear.  
  
"The pictures that you always brought back don't do him any justice."  
  
Tatsuha looked at him weirdly.  
  
"Don't tell me. Ahh man."  
  
He groaned out loud at the utterly love struck look on Shuichi's face. Shuichi beamed up at him.  
  
"Hey man I can't help but like him. I mean, look at the man. He's gorgeous."  
  
Shuichi purred while Tatsuha made a disgusted face.  
  
"That's my brother for cryin' out loud."  
  
Shuichi ignored him as he continued to stare at Yuki.  
  
When they caught up to him, Tatsuha noticed a slight change in Yuki's behavior. He was standing there rooted to the spot, his posture rigid. What surprised Tatsuha the most was the fact that there was a strange look on Yuki's face and he was staring straight at Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi, who had noticed Yuki's eyes on him, was fidgeting nervously. He would glance at Yuki and then quickly turn his head away. The constant staring was making him a bit uncomfortable. Tatsuha cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Uh hem. Nice to see you Aniki."  
  
Yuki finally tore his eyes away from Shuichi and looked at his brother. His posture returned to the cool and clam demeanor that Tatsuha was used to. He gave Tatsuha one-armed hug.  
  
When Tatsuha stepped back from the embrace, he looked over at Shuichi.  
  
"Yuki, you remember Shuichi right?" He said to him. "Remember when you came last time and there was this tiny little brat."  
  
"Hey!!" Shuichi cried out indignantly.  
  
"Well, he's all grown up now." Tatsuha finished without giving Shuichi a glance. "Although he's only grown physically, I'm not really that sure about his mental maturation." He finished with a smirk.  
  
He turned towards Shuichi, who had an "Are you done?" expression on his face.  
  
"And Shuichi, this is my big bro Yuki."  
  
Shuichi extended his hand.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. I think I sort of remember you now." Shuichi said with a smile.  
  
Yuki's eyes narrowed. They were the most vibrant shade of hazel Shuichi had ever seen. They appeared to be near golden, matching his hair.  
  
"That's funny." Yuki spoke in a cold voice. "Because I don't remember you at all."  
  
With that, he turned around and started walking away. Shuichi's hand was still hanging in the air as he stared at the spot disbelievingly, where Yuki stood. 'What just happened?'  
  
*~*~*  
  
The car was slipping smoothly down the road. Yuki glanced in the rear-view mirror at the excitable boy one more time. He had been doing that even since they had sat in the car. Both Shuichi and Tatsuha were seated in the back seat. One rather large suit case, which couldn't fit in the trunk, was strapped in the front seat.  
  
Yuki still couldn't believe his eyes. His long, deeply buried memories, had surfaced all of a sudden. He had been waiting for Tatsuha to come out with the luggage. He remembered that Tatsuha had mentioned that he was bringing a friend along. When he had felt someone's eyes on him, Yuki had turned to look in that direction. He was relieved to see Tatsuha. But then, his eyes fell on the boy standing next to him. At the sight of him, Yuki's breath was caught in his throat and he was paralyzed momentarily. They first thing that popped in his head when he looked at the boy was "Sanjiro!". When they came closer, Yuki noticed that this person could never be Sanjiro. The eyes and hair were all wrong. The person in front of him had pink hair and purple eyes, instead of the red hair and green eyes that Yuki had worshipped from afar. Although the face was exactly the same. Same exact angular features, same cheekbones, and same lush mouth. Even he had been fooled for a second. Then he had remembered that Sanjiro had a son.  
  
Now, as he was driving them over to his apartment where they'll be staying, Yuki couldn't help but keep looking back towards him. He wanted to reassure himself that it wasn't Sanjiro back from the clutches of death, but his son who had happened to take over his beautiful facial features. Shuichi and Tatsuha were chatting excitedly in the back seat. Shuichi was looking around, as Tatsuha pointed out different things to him. From time to time, laughter could be heard emerging from the back seat. Yuki cringed at the sound every time it arose, for it was the same exact way his late beloved had laughed. Even after ten years, Yuki could recall every single detail about Sanjiro vividly.  
  
Yuki looked into the mirror again at the laughing boy. A fleeting thought slithered into his mind as he looked at Shuichi.  
  
"You survived, where Sanjiro died."  
  
Yuki tore his eyes away and finally concentrated on the road fully. Two whole months with the constant reminder of the one he had desperately loved. This was going to be a very interesting summer after all.  
  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
1. I know that Shuichi isn't coming from a backwards little country where they have nothing exciting. I just had to put his expression as that of amazement, because that was the exact same way I had felt when I first came here. Plus, it was more to add a bit of humor that's all.  
  
2. Did anyone catch which dress Shuichi was looking at? It's actually an Indian dress called Sari. It looks gorgeous, but is VERY hard to manage. I myself don't know how Indian women wear it on an everyday basis ^_^"  
  
End notes: I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please, I can't stress this enough, how much I crave reviews. I have already started working on the next chapter and will put it up as soon as I finish writing it. Love you all. Until next time ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: *Way too overwhelmed to speak. Tears of gratitude rolling down cheeks. Huggles everyone.*  
  
*~*~*  
  
:Flash  
  
Lots of youthful giggles full of mirth were heard blended along with a deeper laughter.:  
  
Shuichi turned in his sleep, his face getting flushed.  
  
:Flash  
  
"Come on Daddy, sing with me." The six year old Shuichi whined and giggled. He pulled on his father's sleeve, who was driving and looking straight ahead:  
  
Shuichi rolled over again, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
:Flash  
  
"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round." Little Shuichi was singing and performing all the hand movements. He glanced at his dad who was looking at the road with rapt attention.  
  
"Come on Daddy, you're not even looking at me." He pulled on his father's arm.  
  
Sanjiro sighed loudly.  
  
"I'm looking Shu-chan. I'm looking."  
  
He spared his son a glance. Shuichi smiled broadly.  
  
"Check this out Daddy." Shuichi said excitedly.  
  
"The kids on the bus go up and down, up and down, up and down."  
  
Shuichi performed the rhyme with whole choreography. He hopped up and down in his seat, much to the chagrin of his father.  
  
"Shuichi!" Sanjiro cried out. "For heaven's sake settle down. And where is your seat belt, young man?"  
  
Shuichi pouted and his lower lip jutted out.  
  
"I took it off. It was hurting me."  
  
"Well, hurting or not, you have to keep it on. Here, let me."  
  
Sanjiro glanced at the road once. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he bent over towards, Shuichi reaching for the seat belt:  
  
Shuichi's head was rolling from side to side frantically. His eyes were clenched tightly and a few tears had spilled out from the corners.  
  
:Flash  
  
Sanjiro had grabbed a hold of the seat belt and was about to hook it in when Shuichi cried out.  
  
"Daddy! Watch out!"  
  
Dropping the belt, Sanjiro straightened up quickly. The whole wind shield was bathed in bright light from an on-coming truck. Sanjiro had, in his task to secure his son, driven over to the opposite lane. He tried to swerve out of the way but he knew he was too late. He glanced at his son, who was looking up at him with widened, fearful eyes. His mouth was open in the shape of an O as if words were stuck in his mouth. Sanjiro smiled sadly at him. He then quickly bent over, opened Shuichi's side of the door and shoved him out. Shuichi's tiny body flew over to the side-walk, as the car made a smashing impact with the truck:  
  
Shuichi sat up straight in his bed. He was panting as if he just ran a marathon. Sweat was running down the side of his face. Shuichi took a few deep breaths to calm the erratic beating of his heart. It had been a while since he'd had one of these nightmares.  
  
After his father had passed away in that tragic accident, saving him, Shuichi was taken in with open arms in the Uesugi household. He had been given a room right next to Tatsuha. Mr. Uesugi had provided him with everything that he needed. He went to the same school as Tatsuha, they were both given the same allowance, and Mr. Uesugi had even set up a trust fund for both of them for their college education. Shuichi was the son of his most loyal and hard-working employee, and one of his best friends. He was not about to abandon him in an orphanage or at the care of any relative who would treat him as dirt.  
  
Even though Shuichi was given everything he desired, his heart still ached for his family. He never knew his mother for she had passed away when he was very young. But that didn't mean that he didn't miss her just as much. He knew all about her from the stories his father told him. And just as he was at the cusp of childhood and beginning to recognize the world, the person he loved most in the world and looked up to, left him all to his lonely self.  
  
At the time the accident had occurred, Shuichi was too young to realize what had happened to him. Since Mr. Uesugi had moved him in immediately, Shuichi had amused himself in Tatsuha. What could be better for him, then to live with his best friend? He was too happy to realize that something very important had gone missing from his life. As he grew older, he started to notice small things. Like the way Mr. Uesugi's eyes would lit up when Tatusha would bring in a straight As report card. And he would be hugged by his father and be doted upon by him. Shuichi would then look around himself and yearn for his father's warm hugs and affections. Even though Mr. Uesugi loved him just the same as Tatsuha, but it still wasn't the same. That was when the nightmares began. At the beginning, Shuichi woke up from these horrible dreams screaming and shaking helplessly. Mr. Uesugi and Tatsuha would immediately run inside and hold him close in their embrace as Shuichi would cry his heart out. And sometimes, seeing his friend like this, Tatsuha wasn't able to control himself, and he cried along with him. After sometime, Shuichi learned to control his nightmares. When encountered with such dreams, he would bury his face in the pillows to muffle his sobs.  
  
When he hit puberty and found out about his sexual orientation, he longed for his father even more. He knew that he would get the guidance and advice he needed from none other better than his Dad. His heart ached for his father more and more each day and sometimes felt as though it would burst with all the grief. That was the time he started sneaking out of the school to go and visit his father's grave. He would miss 2 or 3 of his classes and feel no remorse about it whatsoever. He would go to his father's grave and sit next to him and talk to him. He would tell him all that was on his mind, how much he missed him and how he wished he was still here today. When his grades started slipping, and he brought a report card back home with two Cs and an F, he got a long lecture from his caretaker. Mr. Uesugi asked him what was going on, and that he had such remarkable grades in the other subject then why not in those as well.  
  
Shuichi started thinking seriously about school, after going there for summer classes. He knew that no matter how much he grieved, it wouldn't bring back his father. And, that he shouldn't do something stupid to bring shame to his father's memory. Which was why he worked real hard in his junior year of high school, and brought in a thoroughly satisfied report card. And that was why he was here in New York.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Shuichi ran a shaky hand through his damp hair and licked his suddenly dry lips. He looked around himself and found out that he was lying in a sleeping bag on the floor. Right next to him, Tatsuha was sprawled out on the sofa and was snoring softly.  
  
Shuichi remembered how tired they had been from their long journey. After unloading their luggage, they had had a quick dinner and quickly fallen asleep wherever they could find a spot. He took a look towards the window and the sky outside. It was still fairly dark.  
  
He got up to get himself a drink. He went over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. All that greeted him inside were two 6-pack cartons of beer, a gallon of milk and a few left-over Chinese food cartons. Shuichi groaned and closed the fridge. He was really looking forwards to drinking an ice-cold beverage, preferably juice or soda. He walked over to the sink and helped himself to some tap water.  
  
Once the thirst was quenched, he walked over to the window ledge and perched down. He looked out the window to the world outside. Yuki lived in a posh apartment building which had a very nice view of the Central Park. The darkness was slowly receding giving way to warm rays of sunlight. Shuichi thought over his nightmare, and how he had relived the whole thing again. Maybe seeing Yuki triggered some memories in his subconscious and brought on the nightmare again.  
  
At the mention of Yuki, Shuichi turned his head looked at his closed bedroom door. He frowned absent-mindedly. What the hell did Shuichi do to him that Yuki was being extremely rude and mean? Sure the guy was hot as hell and he was allowing him to stay at his place but that didn't mean that Shuichi was going to let him walk all over him (1). He didn't even know what it was he did to piss the guy off so much in the first place.  
  
In his musings, Shuichi didn't realize that he was still staring intently at the door. It gave him a quite a shock when it was opened all of a sudden and a frazzled Yuki was standing in the doorway. He looked so enticing with his mussed hair, heavy-lidded eyes and messy pajamas that Shuichi was unable to take his eyes off of him. Yuki too was looking him straight in the eye. Neither of them broke the eye-contact for a while. Then Yuki sniffed exasperatedly and walked into the bathroom. Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows and turned back towards the window.  
  
'Wow! What was that guy's problem?' He shook his head.  
  
Shuichi desperately wished that Tatsuha would wake up soon. Even though Yuki didn't say much to him, he still made Shuichi nervous as hell. The way he looked at him with his quiet, intense eyes sent shivers down Shuichi's spine. He wouldn't even know how to talk to him if they ever had a 'normal' conversation.  
  
"You're up early."  
  
Shuichi jumped three feet in the air at the sudden voice behind him. Placing a hand on his rapidly beating heart, he turned around and was greeted to the site of Yuki standing right behind him. His hair were tamer than before and there was a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah," Shuichi smiled nervously. "Couldn't sleep. You know, the time difference and all that. My body clock is way out of whack." Shuichi was babbling and he knew it.  
  
"Hmm." Yuki said from around the cigarette. He continued to look down at Shuichi with a close scrutiny which caused him to fidget in his spot.  
  
"So tell me," said Yuki. "How do you like the city so far?"  
  
Shuichi looked at him with a wide-eyed expression. This was the first time he was having a civil conversation with this man. And quite frankly, he liked it. He gave him a small smile.  
  
"Umm I haven't really seen all that much. Just what I could watch from the car. Maybe later on..."  
  
"Tatsuha will take you wherever you want to go." Yuki interrupted mid- sentence. "He knows his way around pretty well." Shuichi could only nod his head.  
  
"If you need anything, just ask Tatsuha. I'll be working in my study, and I don't like being disturbed. Is that understood?"  
  
Again, Shuichi could only nod his head. Yuki stared down into his eyes for a few more seconds before turning abruptly and walking away. When the door closed with a slam, Shuichi sat up straight and blinked his eyes. What was the DEAL with this guy? One minute he's being nice and amiable for a change and the next minute he's up for the world's-grouchiest-man award. Shuichi silently giggled at his own thoughts.  
  
'Well, since I'm up, might as well grab some grub (yikes that rhymed =^_^=).'  
  
With that thought, Shuichi abandoned his post at the window ledge and bounded over to the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tatsuha was having a very nice dream. He was in a faraway, peaceful world where there were no pink-haired bakas, or older brothers in serious needs of therapy. Drumming in his ears was the sound of a very soothing and relaxing tune of piano. He was laying down on a beautiful sandy beach and was enjoying the sea breeze on his face, when all of a sudden, a grating voice shattered his calm and serene world.  
  
"Ooohhaaayooooo!!!!"  
  
Tatsuha jerked awake and was greeted with two extremely large, violet pupils.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
Tatsuha fell back on his make-shift bed.  
  
"Shuichi! Don't do that."  
  
He pushed the boy, who was invading his personal space a bit too much, away from him.  
  
"Come on Tatsu-chan. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! You gotta get up. The sun is out and shining brightly. Come on get up and put on a happy face."  
  
Tatsuha looked at him horrifically. Shuichi, who was practically buzzing with energy, was jumping around the room. He jumped from the sofa, to the chair, to the middle of the room and then back on the sofa.  
  
"Shuichi?" Tatsuha asked carefully.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Shuichi said, bending towards him, hopping on the sofa.  
  
"What have you been taking? You remembered what we talked about right? Drugs is very bad." Tatsuha said inching away from the vibrating youth.  
  
"Oh Tatsu-chan. You know I've never taken any cocaine or pot or ecstasy or TCH or PCP or TNT. Eeeeheeheheheheheee." Shuichi giggled loudly at the end.  
  
"Shuichi. You get high on Children's Motrin." Tatsuha said in a dead-pan tone, which caused Shuichi to giggle some more.  
  
"No no no no nonono. You know what happened? I got up really early, right, to get a drink of water, and then I couldn't go back to sleep. And then Yuki woke up. First he was nice to me, and then he was very rude. I didn't like that at all." At this point, the rapidly speaking youth shook his head left to right. "Anyway, he went to his study to work and I got hungry. I looked in the fridge but there was nothing to eat there. Then I looked through the cabinets, I couldn't find anything to eat there either. And just as I was about to give up hope, I found this. TA DA!!"  
  
Shuichi proudly held out a half empty can of Folgers Instant coffee. Tatsuha sweat-dropped and shook his head.  
  
"Should've known. Caffeine. The very thing to make energetic idiots uber- hyper. And the sworn enemy of those who have to live with those said idiots."  
  
"What did you say Tatsuha? I can't hear yoooouuuuuu!!" Shuichi said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Umm.Shuichi, how many much coffee did you drink so far"  
  
Tatsuha asked, dreading the answer. Shuichi went into a thoughtful mode. He held up his hands in front of him and started counting on his fingers. He scratched his head and counted again, backwards.  
  
"I can't tell you." Shuichi said finally.  
  
"And why not?" Tatsuha sighed.  
  
"Because I only have ten fingers."  
  
Shuichi shoved his hands, palms first, in front of Tatsuha's face and started giggling madly again. Tatsuha looked towards the ceiling.  
  
"Why me God? I haven't murdered anyone. I never stole or committed any mortal sins. Why am I being cursed with this punishment?"  
  
Shuichi continued to giggle as Tatsuha complained to the heavenly forces above.  
  
"All right Shu-chan, give me the coffee. You've had enough."  
  
Tatsuha started slowly towards his friend.  
  
"No. I haven't finished the whole can yet. You can't have it."  
  
Shuichi pouted and hid the bottle behind his back.  
  
"Come on Shuichi, I'll make you something to eat. How about some pancakes, huh? Or would you like French toast? Come on, hand that devil drink.err..I mean coffee over."  
  
At the promise of food, Shuichi complied, albeit slowly. Once Tatsuha had the can within his grasp, he heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"All right. Let's go see what's to eat."  
  
Tatsuha went over to the kitchen, with Shuichi in tow, and examined the cupboards. He was hoping to at least find some cereal or some batter for pancakes. He had to sweat-drop at the sorry state of the empty kitchen. It was definitely lacking some major necessities. Shuichi was hopping around him.  
  
"See, see. I told you. There's nothing to eat. What're we going to do now, I'm starving." Shuichi whined. Tatsuha took a deep calming breath.  
  
"O.K this is what we're going to do. I'm going to grab a quick shower. And then we'll go out and find a place to eat. We can have a traditional American breakfast of bagels with cream cheese and cof..I mean hot cocoa. Sounds good?" Tatsuha said as if asking a little kid.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Shuichi looked at him with a wide, angelic smile. Tatsuha smiled back and patted his head.  
  
"Now sit here until I get back. And no more coffee, o.k.?"  
  
"All right." Shuichi nodded his head, still smiling widely.  
  
Tatsuha went to the bathroom to get washed up. And he wisely took the can containing the remaining coffee, with him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Quick Author's notes:  
  
I was actually thinking about finishing this chapter here, but I decided to write more. Don't you guys love me for that ^_^...crickets chirping...*cough cough*... ^_^;; enjoy the rest of the chapter. Oh, and watch for the guest appearance of two other guys from another anime ^_~.  
  
*~*~*  
  
An hour later found them sitting in a Dunkin Donuts that Tatsuha often frequented during his visits. They were both seated on a table for two and were enjoying their breakfast of: bagel with extra cream cheese and a large hot chocolate for Shuichi, and a bagel with veggie cream cheese and a mocha latte for Tatsuha. The city of New York was lively and hustling and bustling around them.  
  
"Mmmm, yummy." Shuichi moaned around his bagel as the velvety soft cream cheese melted in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah." Tatsuha nodded his head. "This is why I often come here when Yuki's fridge runs out of things."  
  
Shuichi nodded his head in return as he thought about the sorrowfully empty fridge.  
  
"Which reminds me," Tatsuha interrupted his thoughts. "We've got to go do some shopping today."  
  
Shuichi's eyes lit up immediately, as he placed his hands on the table and bent slightly towards Tatsuha.  
  
"Really! That's cool. First, I wanna go to Saks Fifth Avenue, then I wanna go to Macy's and then..."  
  
"Not that shopping idiot." Tatsuha interrupted mid- tirade. "Plus, I don't think Dad put enough money in our vacation budget to do shopping at Saks Fifth Avenue (2)."  
  
Shuichi made a face at Tatsuha.  
  
"So, if we're not doing that, then what the hell are we doing?"  
  
Tatsuha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Grocery shopping. It was o.k. when it was only Yuki and I. But, now that there are more mouths to feed, I think we'll have to stock up the kitchen."  
  
Understanding dawned on Shuichi's face and he nodded his head in consent.  
  
"Oh well, shopping is shopping." He shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter it its clothes or shoes or games or food. We'll still have our fun, ne?" Shuichi beamed at Tatsuha.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that." Tatsuha said, taking a huge gulp of his latte. "We have to go with Yuki. And he tends to put a little damper on all things fun."  
  
Shuichi sagged down in his seat and scowled.  
  
"What is the deal with him? Why is his behavior so offensive towards me? I don't know why he doesn't like me at all." Shuichi said in a quiet voice.  
  
"You know what, I'm a little surprised myself over Yuki's behavior." Tatsuha said thoughtfully. "I mean I know he's not the life of the party type of person, but he's never been like this before. Maybe.." Tatsuha gave Shuichi a once over, "..it has something to do with you."  
  
"What?!!" Shuichi cried out indignantly. "I barely even know the guy. How could he have a problem with me? Maybe I did something to him when we were younger, you know, stole his candy or something. And he's taking it out on me now." Shuichi pouted cutely.  
  
"Well, whatever it is Shuichi, don't let it bother you." Tatsuha said petting his shoulder, as he stood up. Shuichi soon followed his lead. "Yuki is never known for holding a grudge against anyone for too long."  
  
They both deposited their empty cups and napkins in the trashcan and placed the trays on top.  
  
"But then again, I only see him two months out of the whole year. So I wouldn't be too sure about that, now would I?"  
  
He wriggled his eyebrows at him.  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better."  
  
Shuichi said, pushing a laughing Tatusha out the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ever since his writing career had started, this was the first time that this was happening to him. Yuki Eiri was unable to write a single word because his thoughts were miles away from his book.  
  
The laptop which contained the first half of his book was turned on in front of him. The ash-tray next to him contained three burned out cigarette butts, while another was dangling from his mouth. Yuki was laid back in his chair, with his head turned towards the window. He was gazing at the sky outside, with a faraway expression.  
  
After having a fitful night, filled with bad dreams, Yuki had gotten up earlier then usual. He was surprised to find that the boy was up as well. Yuki didn't want to admit it, but he did make a cute picture, sitting on the window, wearing cotton shorts and a tank top, with wild pink hair all over the place.  
  
After washing up, he had walked over to him. Yuki had to bite down on his lips to hide the smile that threatened to break out, over the way Shuichi had jumped up wildly. Yuki thought about saying something sarcastic to him, but as he gazed down at the violet orbs, which were looking up at him with a scared and lost expression, he found himself unable to say something scathing. Instead he found something melting inside of him, at the look of these red-rimmed eyes. 'Had he been crying?' Yuki instead asked him some mundane thing that popped in his head. Something about liking the place or whatever.  
  
He watched as Shuichi spoke. He looked from his overly large purple eyes, down to his lips as they moved. 'Oh God, the resemblance between them is remarkable.' Yuki thought as he stared down at him. Would these lips taste the same as 'his' had. Yuki was instantly horrified at the direction his thoughts were taking. Immediately, his eyes hardened as he looked down at the boy. 'You will not have that kind of effect on me. You are nothing like him.'  
  
To prove to himself that the boy wasn't getting to him, he had said something harsh towards the end, before barricading himself in his work- room. Now, here he sat, looking out the window with a blank expression. It was much later since he had that encounter with Shuichi. Sitting up straight in his seat, he ran a hand over his face. He looked over at the clock. They had been gone for a while now, and would be back any minute. Yuki still didn't know how he should act towards the boy. Should he resent him for something Shuichi didn't even have a clue about? Or should he be nice and amiable to him, since he was Tatsuha's friend? Or maybe, he could go for the whole ignore-that-he-even-exists-on-the-face-of-the-universe routine.  
  
Yuki's thoughts were brought to a halt when he heard the front door open and then close. There was sound of shuffling feet which stopped right at his door. He heard their muffled voices, as they spoke slowly to each other. 'What are these two up to now?'  
  
Yuki pushed his chair back and got up. He went to the door quietly and threw open the door. Both Shuichi and Tatsuha were bent closer together as if discussing something important. When the door flew open, they both got startled as their hair flew straight up and both fell back on their butts.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Yuki asked slowly, looking from one face to another.  
  
"This is the second time today he's shocked me like that. If I don't die from his cold stares, I'll probably get a coronary from these shocks."  
  
Shuichi's frantic whisper in Tatsuha's ear, as they stood up, didn't fail to reach Yuki's sharp hearing. So, the brat had noticed the way Yuki looked at him. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as he first seemed to be.  
  
"Umm, Yuki." Tatsuha started. "We..uh.there's nothing to eat in the kitchen. We can't keep going out to fill our stomachs. We have to go grocery shopping."  
  
"So," Yuki raised an eyebrow. "What are you asking me for? Go and purchase whatever you need. If you need money, I'll give it to you."  
  
"Oh no, that's not the case." Tatsuha shook his head. "You see, we can't really bring the things ourselves, since we basically have to fill up the whole kitchen." Tatsuha flinched slightly when he noticed Yuki's eye twitch. "We're going to need you to take us. In your truck."  
  
Yuki snorted. But when the two of them didn't budge from their spot, he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Let me change and grab my keys." Yuki made his way over to his bedroom. He stopped at the door and turned around. "But this better not take long. I've still got a finish up my book before the deadline."  
  
"Yeah yeah, of course not. It won't take long at all. We'll just grab the things we need and then be outta there. Right?"  
  
Tatsuha said hurriedly and nudged Shuichi with his elbows.  
  
"Uh yeah. Sure." Shuichi nodded his head.  
  
Yuki looked at them with narrowed eyes before disappearing behind the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Wheeeeee!!"  
  
Shuichi cried out as he rolled himself on the shopping cart. He had placed both his feet on the bottom bars and was hefting himself down the aisle. He put his left foot down and was about to propel himself again when Tatsuha grabbed him by the back of his T-Shirt and pulled him down.  
  
"Ack!" Shuichi rubbed his throat. "Tatsuha. You nearly choked me you bastard." He cried out.  
  
"What? Just nearly? That's too bad. Next time I'll do it harder and we won't have to worry about the 'nearly' part."  
  
Shuichi promptly punched him in the shoulder.  
  
Yuki had driven the two over to a Pathmark, since that was the best source for doing grocery shopping (3). They had already piled bread, pancake batter, and different types of pasta in their cart. Now they were heading down the canned food aisle, with Shuichi trying to ride the cart. Lucky for them, Yuki had decided to wait for them by the cash registers. Tatsuha picked up some corn and chick peas cans and deposited them in the cart.  
  
"You better watch yourself Shuichi. Yuki doesn't tolerate this kind of behavior."  
  
Shuichi made a face.  
  
"Well you know what." He said defiantly. "Yuki is not the boss of me. He can't tell me how to live my life. For all I care, Yuki can just go and fu...oomph."  
  
The rest of his sentence was swallowed, as his cart crashed into an on- coming one from another aisle. Since Shuichi was the one pushing, he nearly fell head first into his own cart. Luckily, no big damage was done.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you o.k.?"  
  
Shuichi looked up at the man he had bumped into. His heart thumped loudly in his chest at the sight before him. The man was tall, standing to be about 5'11". He had wavy auburn hair and soft hazel-brown eyes. He was looking down at him with an apologetic smile. Shuichi offered him a small smile of his own.  
  
"Nah. Don't worry about it. Nothing was broken, and I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Yeah." Tatsuha piped up from the side. "It takes a lot more them a small impact like that to bring down this hard-headed guy."  
  
Tatsuha proceeded to grab him in a head-lock and knocked his head with his fist to prove his point. Shuichi made a face and tried to push him away.  
  
The man held a hand in front of his face to stifle his laughter at their behavior. There was something about the man's presence that exuded friendliness. At the sound of muffled laughter, they both looked up at him.  
  
"You two remind him of another pair of guys I know." He told them. "They behave just like you guys, not caring where they are."  
  
Shuichi and Tatsuha smiled up at him.  
  
"My name is Shuichi Shindou. This is my best friend/brother Tatsuha Uesugi."  
  
The man's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh, you guys are Japanese." He exclaimed. Tatsuha nodded his head. "I am too. Well, half Japanese. My name is..."  
  
"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
The red-haired man was joined by another guy. He was slightly taller then him, and had jet black hair. And he could easily rival his partner in looks.  
  
"Come on Ryo. Didn't you get everything we need already? I wanna go home now, there's a game on tonight that I really don't want to miss."  
  
The new guy had wrapped both his arms around the red-haired man's waist and had placed his chin on his shoulders. Shuichi and Tatsuha's eyes widened at this open display of affection between these two guys.  
  
"Oh Dee. I swear sometimes you act just like Bikky, even if you don't want to admit it." The man called Dee frowned as Ryo patted the muscular arm wrapped around his middle. He looked at Shuichi and Tatsuha and gave them a sheepish smile.  
  
"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." He gave the man on his shoulder an affectionate smile. "My name is Ryo Maclean. And this here is my partner, in more ways then one, Dee Laytner."  
  
"Friends of yours?" Dee nodded towards them.  
  
"Just some nice guys I happened to bump into." Ryo said. "We better get going. It was very nice meeting you guys. Maybe we'll bump into each other some other time, ne."  
  
Shuichi and Tatsuha, by then, had snapped out of their state of shock. They both gave the friendly man with kind eyes a huge smile.  
  
"It was very nice to meet you too Ryo-san."  
  
Shuichi said as they maneuvered their carts around each other. With a parting smile, both parties went their separate ways.  
  
A little ways away from them, Shuichi turned towards Tatsuha.  
  
"O.K tell me honestly. Did seeing those two guys together made you hot as hell too?"  
  
Tatsuha looked at him weirdly for a few seconds.  
  
"You are a very strange boy, do you know that?"  
  
Shuichi stared hard at him.  
  
"O.K I admit it, it did look like what those guys had was genuine. And that they don't care about who's watching or not, but I don't think I'll be getting off picturing them in my mind."  
  
Shuichi shook his head and pushed at him playfully, as they entered another aisle and piled more things on. When the cart was nearly over flowing with stuff, they both decided to call it quits and headed over to the cashier. Yuki's eyes widened when he looked at the 'necessary' things they had picked up. Both Shuichi and Tatsuha's eyes were upside-down Vs and had large smiles on their faces. Yuki groaned and shook his head. Some of his golden locks fell over on his eyes, slightly obscuring them. For some reason, Shuichi found that to be incredibly cute and looked at him tenderly. He quickly averted his gaze when he caught Yuki's eyes.  
  
One by one, they were placing all the items on the conveyor belt. As the things moved forward, Shuichi noticed that something was missing.  
  
"OH MY GOD. We forgot to get ice cream."  
  
Shuichi yelled out all of a sudden. This not only startled Tatsuha, who was right in front of him, but also caused the cashier to drop the big red bag of skittles she was about to scan. Yuki merely raised his eyebrows at his outburst.  
  
"That's all right, sir. You can go and grab some from that aisle right there." The kindly cashier pointed to the side.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be right back."  
  
Shuichi quickly ran over to the appointed aisle. On one side, there were shelved upon shelves of different flavors of ice creams. And on the other aisle, many different frozen vegetables and t.v. dinners were displayed. Shuichi started scanning the aisle for his favorite flavor. Since he had precious little time and no cart, he would have to limit his search. He would stick to only as much as he could carry in his hands.well...arms.  
  
There weren't a lot of people in the aisle at this time. A few old ladies, with their own shopping carts, were picking up some vegetable bags. A family down the aisle was squabbling over which flavor of ice cream to buy.  
  
Shuichi was reading the names on the cartons as he picked up a few flavors of his own. He'd already picked up chocolate fudge, strawberry, and cookies and cream. He was about to head back when his eyes caught on another flavor. "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough". 'Mmm that sound yummy.' Shifting the load in his left arm, Shuichi reached out with his right. That particular carton was a further ways back. He had almost had a grip on it when a familiar voice fell upon his ears.  
  
"Come on, Ryo. The guys said it's a fun place to hang out. Why won't you go with me?"  
  
Dee Laytner was walking next to his friend, as Ryo picked up a few items and dropped them in the cart. They were a little bit away from Shuichi and were turned in the other direction.  
  
"I don't know what you've herd, but to me, that place sounds a bit dodgy."  
  
Shuichi had stopped reaching for the can and was listening intently.  
  
"Oh man, Ryo. I really think we need to go to Babylon (4). It is after all a gay club. Maybe it'll loosen you up a bit and give you some ideas about how to treat your boyfriend."  
  
Ryo gave a tiny snort. They were slowly making their way down the aisle. Dee sighed deeply.  
  
"Ryo. If you agree to go with me, I'll..."  
  
At this point, Dee said something to him in a low tone, which Shuichi wasn't able to pick up. But he knew that it wasn't something you would say in a polite company for it had caused Ryo to cry out indignantly.  
  
"Dee!!"  
  
A poor old lady shopping next to them huffed loudly and pushed her cart away from them as fast as she could. Dee couldn't help but laugh at her behavior. When he noticed the scowl on his partner's face, he once again wrapped his arms around his waist, from behind and rested his head on his shoulder. He whispered things in Ryo's ears and soon, they reached the end of the aisle, and disappeared in the next one.  
  
Shuichi stood there thinking rapidly. Their words were still echoing in his mind. "Babylon", "Gay Club". 'This has definite possibilities.'  
  
Quickly diving in for the carton of ice cream, he ran back to the cash register. After paying for their purchase, with Yuki's credit card, they made their way over to the parking lot. As they were loading the bags in the back, Shuichi asked Tatsuha if he knew about a club called Babylon.  
  
"Not really heard of it. Why?"  
  
"Oh, you know those two hot guys we met back there," Shuichi immediately went into an explaining frenzy. "Well, I couldn't help over-hearing what they were talking about."  
  
"Bet you could." Tatsuha muttered under his breath. Shuichi ignored him.  
  
"Anyway, they were talking about how this club is really totally cool. Come on Tatsuha, what do you say? Can we go there?" Shuichi pleaded. He had carefully omitted the part that the said club was actually a 'gay club'.  
  
"But Shuichi, I don't even know where it is."  
  
Tatsuha looked down at him, and all he could see were overly-large, purple, wobbly eyes. He sighed.  
  
"Fine. I'll research it over the internet."  
  
Immediately the wobble was gone, replaced with a bright smile. They walked around to the front.  
  
"You take the front seat this time, Shuichi. Yuki doesn't let me play around with the radio."  
  
Shuichi scowled darkly at him, but complied anyway. He strapped on his seat belt, something he never forgot to do, and settled down. Tatsuha took the back seat, and placed his head phones on. He was softly humming along with the music.  
  
Once the truck was on the road, Yuki turned on the radio to 106.7 F.M. and soft music filled up the space. Shuichi was staring out the window, at the stores and buildings they were quickly leaving behind.  
  
"Did I hear you guys mention the name Babylon?"  
  
Shuichi turned his head and looked up at him.  
  
"Umm yeah."  
  
Yuki took his eyes off the road for a second and glanced at him.  
  
"Not planning on going there are you?"  
  
Shuichi felt irritation building up in his system.  
  
"So what if we are?" he replied with a raised chin. Yuki grunted softly.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend that you go there. That place is not for little brats, but for a much mature audience."  
  
'O.K he could have put that a little better.' Shuichi bristled with barely controlled anger. That guy sure had a way of pushing his buttons.  
  
"Well you know what Yuki," Shuichi grounded out his name. "I don't think I need you permission to do anything. And I would appreciate it if you kept your opinions and business separate from my own."  
  
Yuki narrowed his eyes and glared at him. Shuichi met his stare with one of his own, as if daring him to say something else. A corner of Yuki's mouth lifted in a bitter smile.  
  
"Fine. Do whatever the hell you want. Just don't come crying to me, when everything blows up in your face."  
  
"Believe me, I won't." Shuichi snorted.  
  
Yuki reached out and raised the volume on the radio, thereby ending the conversation. Shuichi huffed and turned back to staring out the window.  
  
Tatsuha was blissfully unaware of the conversation that just took place. But then why was there a tiny smirk playing at the corner of his mouth?  
  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
1. The Shuichi in this story is not going to be lovesick fool..umm...yet ^_~. And he's not going to stand for Yuki's rude behavior.  
  
2. Saks Fifth Avenue is a really cool place, but expensive as hell. Just ask Winona Ryder *laughs hysterically*  
  
3. That one's actually my own personal opinion. If you want to do grocery shopping for a month, just go to Pathmark.  
  
4. "Babylon". I took that name from the show "Queer As Folk", that's the gay club where they're always hanging out.  
  
AN: Whew, another chapter done. Don't forget to leave a few words about you like it, hate it, or whatever. And please forgive any grammatical mistakes, I'm being really lazy to go and double check the entire chapter. Love all you guys to bits. Until next time ^_^. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Bunny-chan:** Hi everybody. I'm back with another chapter ....... chapter ...... chapter .... _voice echoes off  
_  
**Bunny-chan:** _blink blink_ Huh? Where is everybody?  
  
**Shu-chan:** Stupid bunny girl. You waited too damn long. Everyone has left to read other people's fics, who at least have the courtesy to update.  
  
**Bunny-chan:** Nooooooo!!! _sobs pathetically_ My internet connection was down. I couldn't get a hold of it for a long time. Please come back _more sobbing  
  
_**Shu-chan:** Too late for apologies now. Maybe some stray wanderer will come and read it, but don't really count on it :P  
  
**Bunny-chan:** _glares at Shu-chan_ You good-for-nothing. Can't you persuade them to come back   
  
**Shu-chan:** shakes his head  
  
**Bunny-chan:** Oh yeah. You just wait then. I'm going to write a long lemony fic, starring Yuki and Tohma :P  
  
**Shu-chan:** PLEASE everyone, come back and read the FIC. Hot off the oven. Get it while it's hot.  
  
**Bunny-chan:** _evil smirk_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8.  
**  
"Why that good for nothing....... I wish I could just......... grrrrrr........"  
  
A thought bubble had appeared over Shuichi's head. In there, a mega- Shuichi with electrified hair and narrowed cat-like eyes was throttling a chibified Yuki, who had gone swirly-eyed.  
  
Tatsuha looked at his best friend with a worried expression. Shuichi had a glazed look on his face, he was giggling quietly while happily strangling their freshly bought loaf of bread. Large sweat-drops formed over the sides of Tatsuha's head. He paused in his task of putting away groceries and whacked Shuichi upside the head.  
  
"Stop trying to kill the bread, idiot. That's our breakfast."  
  
Shuichi blinked his eyes rapidly and looked down at the mangled bread.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha."  
  
He gave a nervous laughter and placed the loaf in the bread-box.  
  
"You know," Tatsuha said, putting a gallon of milk in the fridge. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a pretty huge crush on my brother."  
  
"What?!!" Shuichi cried out. "Why in the blue hell would I develop any kinds of feelings for that conceited, self-centered, in-love-with-his-own- voice, jerk. You need to have your head examined, if you ask me. Hah, me, Shuichi Shindou, life-of-a-party-all-around-fun guy in love with an ice box. Puuuhhhhlease."  
  
"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."  
  
Tatsuha said nonchalantly, putting the last of the items away.  
  
"And stop quoting Edgar Allan Poe to me."  
  
Shuichi said huffily, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"It's Shakespeare, you dolt." Tatsuha rolled his eyes. "And if you have no feelings for Yuki, than why is it that you can't stop talking about him."  
  
Shuichi sighed loudly and collapsed in the chair. He folded his arms over the dining table, and propped his head on them. He looked up at Tatsuha with large, doe-like eyes.  
  
"I can't help the way I feel Tatsuha." He said in a quiet voice. "I know that Yuki has been nothing but horrible to me, ever since I set foot here, but there is just something about him that drags me towards him. I can't really explain it. Pretty stupid huh." His eyes were unusually bright at this point.  
  
Tatsuha sat down next to him, and placed a comforting hand on top of his head. He patted his head affectionately.  
  
"Oh Shu-chan, you've got it bad, haven't you?"  
  
Shuichi just continued to look at him.  
  
"I wish I could tell you that my brother will come around and see you for what a truly wonderful person you are. But I'm afraid that probably won't be the case." Tatsuha swallowed with difficulty, a lump seemed to have formed in his throat. "It's very hard for Yuki to open up to people and make friends. He had been very closed-up for most of his life. Hell I'd even say that asexual with the way things are headed."  
  
That got a little smile out of Shuichi. He buried his head in his arms, and quickly swiped his eyes on his sleeves.  
  
Tatsuha's eyes suddenly lit up.  
  
"Hey you know what, I just had a thought. Maybe 'you' could be good for Yuki. You can be just what the doctor ordered. Maybe you can get Yuki to start loving life again."  
  
Shuichi picked up his head and gave a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"No no think about it." Tatsuha insisted. "You guys are perfect compliments of each other. You are fun, crazy, out-going, loud, obnoxious, annoying ....."  
  
"I love where you're going with this." Shuichi said dead-panned.  
  
"Whereas Yuki is closed-up, quiet, and a very private person. I personally think this is a match made in heaven."  
  
"Yeah, other than the fact that he hates my guts, and can't stand the sight of me, yeah, we'll be a perfect match."  
  
Shuichi shook his head at his friend, and then looked at him with serious eyes.  
  
"Tatsuha, you won't tell 'him' about......"  
  
"Of course not Shuichi." Tatsuha interrupted. "At least have that much faith in me."  
  
Shuichi gave him a timid smile. He then stretched his arms over his head and moved his head side to side. With the blink of an eye, the forlorn and sad expression was gone from Shuichi's face, replaced with his usual bright, cheerful smile.  
  
"Well, then. Let's go." He said standing up.  
  
"Where to?" Tatsuha asked wearily.  
  
"You promised you'll look up the location of Babylon for me. Come on."  
  
He pulled on Tatsuha's arm. With a deep sigh, Tatsuha gave in. There was no escaping Shuichi once he had his mind set on something.  
  
Both of them spent the rest of the day looking up the address and finding directions to Babylon. It was clear from Yuki's tone earlier that there would be no way he'd be driving them over there. After finding out which train would get them there fastest, they both decided that Saturday night would be the perfect night. And even though it was only a few days away, Shuichi felt that Saturday couldn't come soon enough. Who knows, maybe he'll run into those two hot guys from the supermarket there.

* * *

Yuki was observing all of Shuichi's excitement with contempt. Although on the outside he disguised it as complete disinterest. But inside, he couldn't help but bristle everytime Shuichi talked about going to that club with Tatsuha. Didn't that idiot know what he would be getting into by going there?  
  
Everytime Shuichi spoke excitedly, Yuki couldn't help but notice the bright gleam of his eyes, and flushed face. How different he was from his father, in that aspect. Sanjiro had always been a somber person, whereas Shuichi hummed with energy.  
  
What also didn't escape Yuki's notice was how blatantly Shuichi had been ignoring him. All throughout the week, following their shopping incident, Shuichi had been acting rather aloof towards Yuki. He was ignoring him every way possible. He would talk less in his presence. Try and avoid his eyes, not even looking in his direction. And when passing in the hallway, if Yuki was in his way, he would walk carefully around him, with a murmured 'excuse me' from Shuichi.  
  
Friday night found them all in the living room. Shuichi and Tatsuha were on the floor playing games on the playstation, while Yuki sat behind them on the sofa reading his paper. Shuichi and Tatsuha were both playing enthusiastically arguing over which moves the other should have used. Tatsuha had acknowledged Yuki's presence by trying to involve him in conversation.  
  
"Don't you think that was a nice move there Yuki. You definitely can't lose with that."  
  
Shuichi was doing what he had been doing all week, ignoring that Yuki even exists.  
  
Yuki answered Tatsuha's inquires with 'hns' and 'yeahs'. Whereas his thoughts had ran away from him again. Yuki wondered if their 'talk' in the car had offended Shuichi a bit. All right, Yuki admitted to himself, so he could've been nicer to him when warning him about Babylon, but Yuki couldn't help being who he is. If Shuichi wanted to have an attitude problem and ignore him, then let him. Who the hell cares anyway? It's not as though it was a bad thing about being ignored by Shuichi. Not like he was missing all those covert side-long glances Shuichi had given him. He definitely was doing much better without having to argue with Shuichi, and watching him getting all riled up when his cheeks would flush angrily over something Yuki said, and sparks would fly out of his eyes. And then he would bite down on his lower lip ............. Woah. Yuki's thought came to a screeching halt. He did not just think that.  
  
Yuki turned the page of his newspaper rather harshly, silently berating himself for those thoughts. Of course he didn't miss all those things. He's much better off without having Shuichi's attention any day.  
  
Yuki glanced up from the paper when Shuichi gave a frustrated little yell. He then picked up a cushion and started whacking Tatsuha over the head calling him a 'cheat' over and over.  
  
Tatsuha, amidst the attacks from a cushion-wielding Shuichi, was doing a crazy little dance, chanting 'I won! I won!'  
  
A small smile threatened to break out over Yuki's face, but he suppressed before it could bloom. After all, he did have a reputation to keep. Tearing his eyes away from the homely little scene, he went back to his paper.  
  
He didn't even realize that he sat there looking at the same page for a long time, while his mind wandered all over the place. Particularly to the pair of teenagers sprawled in front of the big-screen t.v. having a re- match, and arguments and threats to bring each other down. The cigarette he had clutched in his fingers, burnt all the way to the filter, without having touched his lips, even once.

* * *

Weekend couldn't have come sooner for Shuichi. On Saturday morning, he laid in his bed for a long time. Since he and Tatsuha had spent the better part of last night playing games, now they were both sleeping it off.  
  
Shuichi stirred and opened his eyes. He gave a huge yawn and looked up at the ceiling. Right on the next bed, Tatsuha snored on softly. Shuichi gazed upwards and thought about the upcoming evening. He hoped that they were doing the right thing, and wouldn't end up in trouble. Even though it had been harsh, Yuki's warning had still left an impact upon Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi took a deep breath and rolled onto his side, facing the wall. He had been ignoring Yuki all throughout the week. He wondered if Yuki noticed his behavior, but it was probably unlikely. Yuki noticed very little where it concerned Shuichi.  
  
But, Shuichi wasn't going to let Yuki ruin his evening. And it wasn't as though he was going all by himself. Tatsuha would be there to haul him out if thing go too hot. Shuichi sat up in bed, one hand stretching over his head and with the other, he rubbed his eyes. He threw a devilish smirk in Tatsuha's direction. It was time to wake him up, Shuichi style. With that thought, he gave a war-cry and pounced on Tatsuha, pummeling him with pillows.

* * *

All throughout the day, Yuki and Shuichi avoided each other like the plague. Yuki didn't come out of his study much, but when he did, he avoided any possible encounter with the boy.  
  
Once he was finished typing up the chapter he was working on, Yuki hit the save button and closed his laptop. He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, blowing the smoke out toward the ceiling. Abandoning the chair, he walked up to the window and looked out at the orange sun disappearing over the horizon.  
  
'Those two idiots better watch themselves tonight.'  
  
Yuki thought to himself taking another drag from his cigarette. He glanced at the wall, and looked at the time. It was nearly 8:30 in the evening.  
  
'Those two should have left by now.'  
  
With that thought, he stepped out of the room. The cigarette that was clutched between his lips, nearly dropped out at the sight that greeted him. Shuichi was stepping out of his room, all dressed up to go to the club.  
  
He was wearing a bright-red sleeveless turtle neck shirt that ended just above his navel. He was wearing low-slung, black leather pants, which looked like it was painted on him. His wild bubble gum pink hair were combed and fell nicely over his eyes. His eyes, there was something different about them. Yuki peered closely at them and found that Shuichi had applied very thin black eyeliner right at the corners. This way, instead of appearing large and rounded, his eyes had a more shapely and sultry look to them.  
  
Yuki took a deep breath and his senses were assaulted with a light scent of wild flowers and strawberries that were emanating from Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi, who by now had become very nervous under Yuki's close scrutiny, cleared his throat loudly. He wrapped his arms around his middle and carefully stepped around Yuki, biting down on his lower lip.  
  
As he brushed past, Shuichi's bare arms came in contact with Yuki's and sent a tiny jolt through his system. Yuki suppressed a slight shudder, and wondered how his skin could be so soft. Boys were not supposed to be so fragile looking as that. For a brief moment, Yuki was filled with protective feelings toward Shuichi. Like he wouldn't allow anyone to come near him, much less touch him. But he next moment, those feelings had disappeared.  
  
Shaking his head, he stepped into the living room. Tatsuha was standing in the middle of the room, while Shuichi was giving him a once over. Yuki had to admit that Tatsuha looked very dashing in a skin-tight navy blue t- shirt, tucked into a pair of black jeans topped off with high heeled black boots. His hair were slicked back and looked very shiny.  
  
Yuki gave an affectionate nod to his brother, silently approving his choice of attire. Tatsuha gave him a small smile.  
  
Yuki dropped down on the sofa and picked up the remote. He turned towards t.v. and switched on the news channel. Tatsuha and Shuichi picked up their respective jackets and draped them over their shoulders. Tatsuha had a blue jeans jacket, while Shuichi had a large light, black coat that reached down to his knees.  
  
"All right brother, we're out of here."  
  
Tatusha called out, on his way to the door. They were just about to exit when Yuki called out.  
  
"Tatsuha."  
  
He walked back into the living room, and looked at Yuki questingly. Yuki took a deep breath, and then threw his wallet at Tatsuha.  
  
"Take how much you need."  
  
With a wide, grateful smile, Tatsuha took out a few 50 dollar bills, and stuffed them into his pocket.  
  
"Thanks brother, you're the best."  
  
Tatsuha said with a smile.  
  
"Be careful Tatusha. If there is any trouble, give me a call immediately, got it?"  
  
Yuki then gestured towards the door, where Shuichi must be waiting for Tatsuha.  
  
"And watch out for that idiot. He's in way over his head."  
  
Tatsuha gave a lopsided grin, and nodded his head.  
  
Shortly after those two had left, Yuki sat staring unblinking at the t.v., his mind stuck on the two teenagers, out for a night in town.

* * *

"Umm, so we'll be able to get in with no problem, right?"  
  
Shuichi asked nervously as they made their way over to the club. There were no long lines in front of Babylon, so both of them walked up to the steps to reach the front doors.  
  
"Just act confident. They can smell nervousness. You'll be o.k. right?"  
  
"Oh y.....yeah no p ... p ... problem." Shuichi stuttered in reply.  
  
"Oh Shuichi, you're going to get us thrown out even before we make it inside. Do me a favor, just smile at the large bouncer and let me do the talking."  
  
It turned out, none of them had to say a word. The guard at the door took one look at them, his eyes lingering on Shuichi and let them through.  
  
Once inside, their senses were assaulted with loud techno music, that was ricocheting off the walls. The club itself was very brightly lit, but in the center, where the dance floor was, the lights were very dim. The spot lights from the disco ball were hitting the dancers from time to time.  
  
It seemed that people came here not only to dance and enjoy alcohol, but also to relax and enjoy themselves. All the bars were full, as many people (men and women alike) lined up in front, with a drink in their hands looking at the dancers, and enjoying small talk.  
  
Tatsuha and Shuichi walked made their way over to the bar to get a couple of drinks to loosen them up. Now that Shuichi had got here, he was beginning to get a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
It was a gay club, like he had thought, but it wasn't what he had expected. He was hoping to find a crowd more closely to his age. There were teenage boys there all right. Only trouble was, all of them seemed to be latched on to big, muscular men.  
  
Shuichi glanced at the dance floor, as Tatsuha went to get the drinks. Shuichi witnessed a couple dancing right in front of him. The boy couldn't have been more than 16, and guy who had the boy in his tight embrace, seemed to by in his early thirties. Shuichi watched as they crushed their pelvises together, and then the man's large hands went down to cup the boy's ass, and grinded him into his embrace forcefully. Shuichi felt like pulling the small boy away from that perverted man, but he couldn't move an inch. Then to his intense horror, the man looked directly at him, as if noticing his stare. He gave Shuichi a leery smile, before blowing him a kiss.  
  
Shuichi's heart was hammering in his chest. He didn't like this place very much now. He turned an walked swiftly over to Tatsuha. Even though he felt extremely uncomfortable, Shuichi will be damned if he went home early and gave Yuki the satisfaction of knowing he was right. No way would that happen. He would have to stick it out here for a couple of hours. Just as long as he stuck by Tatsuha's side.  
  
"Oh hey, there you are Shcuihi."  
  
Tatsuha turned towards him and handed him a mug of light beer.  
  
"You enjoying yourself buddy."  
  
"Yeah, loads."  
  
Shuichi said in a sarcastic tone, but it must've been absorbed by the loud music.  
  
"Good. Because I think I see someone I recognize from my last trip here."  
  
Tatsuha pointed towards the second floor of the club.  
  
"Why don't you go dance for a while, and try to pick up a flavor like you wanted." He winked at this point. "I'm gonna go say hi. I'll be right back."  
  
Tatsuha left a sputtering Shuichi behind, without waiting for an answer. Well, so much for his plans to stick by Tatsuha's side.  
  
'Any flavor huh. Why is it that ever since I landed in America, the only flavor I want is Japanese.'  
  
Shuichi thought wistfully as a pair of cruel golden eyes, surrounded by golden hair flashed into his vision.  
  
Well, no use just standing here, might as well go and dance.

* * *

Tatsuha after handing Shuichi his drink, made his way towards the stairs leading to the upper level. If he wasn't mistaken he had spotted the long- haired, gun-toting manager of the band Nittle Grasper.  
  
Nittle Grasper was a very popular Japanese band, which was produced by Tohma Seguchi. A few years back, Tohma used to be part of the band, playing the keyboard. But then he'd resign from that position in favor of producing. And although he was a good keyboard player, he was an ever better producer. He'd opened up his own production company in Japan, which by now, had its branches spread all over the world, including one in New York.  
  
Just last summer, when Tatsuha had been visiting Yuki, the band had been playing a concert in the States. Through Tohma, he'd had a chance to meet with Crawd Winchester, Nittle Grasper's eccentric manager, or how he'd liked to be called Mr. K. He hadn't met the rest of the band, for they had some time off for themselves, and were taking full advantage of it.  
  
He was planning on giving Tohma a call pretty soon and set-up a visit. Shuichi was a big fan of Nittle Grasper and it would really cheer him up if he got to meet his idols.  
  
But, as luck would have it, he'd seen their manager right here tonight. Tatsuha approached the tall man leaning against the banister cautiously. He absolutely wanted to be sure that it was him, before he said hi. The man, whose back was to Tatsuha gave a hearty laugh. Tatsuha took a relieved breath. It was him. He recognized this particular laughter. While it was loud and boisterous, K's laughter held a slight bit of manic hint to it.  
  
"Mr. K. What a nice surprise."  
  
K whirled around and clasped his hand in a hearty handshake.  
  
"Tatsuha Uesugi, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
K said with a large, friendly smile.  
  
"How you been? And it certainly is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you in Babylon."  
  
K raised an eyebrow. Tatsuha shook his head.  
  
"Oh no. I came here upon insistence from my best friend Shuichi. He really wanted to check the place out."  
  
"Shuichi? That sounds sort of familiar."  
  
K said, rubbing a hand over his chin.  
  
"Yeah, he's the guy I told you about last time. The one who's nutters about Nittle Grasper."  
  
"Oh." K gave a laugh. "Well, then you're in luck. Because all the band is here tonight."  
  
"Here you go K. Your Gin and Tonic. And believe me when I say this, you will not be driving us tonight."  
  
Tatsuha was interrupted from answering, when a young man came in between them and handed K a drink.  
  
"Ah Ryuichi. Thanks very much. It was so crowded at the bar that I couldn't get through."  
  
Tears of gratitude were rolling down K's cheeks, as he took a large sip and sight blissfully.  
  
"Mmmmm that's the ticket."  
  
Tatsuha shook his head good-naturedly and turned towards the lead singer of Nittle Grasper.  
  
Ryuichi Sakuma, while looking like a God upstage, was just like an ordinary boy. Oh, he was handsome, no doubt, with his messy greenish-brown hair and large baby-blue eyes, but there was also an open air about him. Instead of a stuffy and stuck-up attitude, he exuded of friendliness and innocence.  
  
"Oh Ryuichi. Allow me to introduce you to Tatsuha Uesugi."  
  
Ryuichi gave a wide smile, as he shook Tatsuha's hand.  
  
"He's Tohma's brother-in-law. Mika-san's youngest brother."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Sakuma-san."  
  
Tatsuha said offering a smile of his own.  
  
"Please. Ryuichi would be just fine. And the pleasure is certainly mine."  
  
Ryuichi's eyes bore into Tatsuha's and held their gaze. For a moment, the innocence seemed to have disappeared from Ryuichi's eyes, replaced with a more mature attitude. Tatsuha was beginning to get a bit nervous at the way Ryuichi was staring at him, so he cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"So anyway, this is a nice establishment."  
  
Tatsuha said gazing around the club. Immediately the child-like innocence was back on Ryuichi's face.  
  
"Isn't it though. Although I don't really like coming here, but Hiro and Suguru insisted really really hard." Ryuichi said pouting so cutely that Tatsuha couldn't hold back a small smile.  
  
"There they are, right down there."  
  
Ryuichi continued pointing down toward a couple, dancing slowly with their arms around each other.  
  
"Hey, hey you guys! Up here! Woo hoo!"  
  
Ryuichi hollered out loud towards them, leaning half way over the banister.  
  
"Woah Shuichi, stop that."  
  
Tatsuha grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him back up. Ryuichi straightened up and laughed out loud with a hand behind his head.  
  
"Ha ha ha. That was a close call."  
  
He then stopped laughing and a chibified Ryuichi was grabbing onto Tatsuha's middle.  
  
"My hero."  
  
He nuzzled his tiny head in Tatsuha's stomach. Tatsuha threw a helpless look at Mr. K, asking him silently to help him out in this prediction, but K was looking around himself, as if this was perfectly normal behavior for Ryuichi.  
  
The next moment Ryuichi stood up straight.  
  
"Hey wait a minute. You forgot my name already. It's Ryuichi, not Shucihi." He pouted again.  
  
Tatsuha laughed nervously at the man.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. It was actually a reflex. I'm usually getting my friend Shuichi out of situations like these."  
  
"Your friend Shuichi sounds like fun." Ryuichi declared. "I wanna be friends with him too."  
  
Tatsuha glared at the nonchalant Mr. K. He really didn't know what to make of the guy's attitude. One minute he's a man practically devouring him with his gaze, and the next he's a small five year old kid.  
  
K smiled at Tatsuha's expression.  
  
"Don't worry Tatsuha-san. If Ryuichi is behaving like this around you, that means he likes you and feels comfortable around you."  
  
A slight blush appeared over Tatsuha's face. Ryuichi was looking over at the dancers with a hand over his eyes, holding his long bangs away from his face.  
  
"But then again," K continued. "I've never seen Ryu-chan take to someone so fast. He must 'really' like you."  
  
The blush on Tatsuha's face deepened.  
  
"Come on Tatsuha-san, let's go dance."  
  
Before Tatsuha had a chance to reply, his hand was grasped in a firm, yet very warm hand as Ryuichi dragged him down to the dance floor.  
  
"Umm, Ryuichi. Please stop. I'm not good at dancing."  
  
Ryuichi stopped and turned towards Tatsuha. He came up close to him, looking him straight in the eyes. He was so close that Tatsuha could see the black irises of his eyes, and feel Ryuichi's breath on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you."  
  
Ryuichi said with a lop-sided smile, his voice low and husky, before dragging him off again.  
  
Once they reached the dance floor, Ryuichi stopped right at the edge so as not to bump into other dancers. He then took Tatsuha's arms and wrapped them around his middle, before placing his own arms around his neck. Although Ryuichi was fairly tall, he was still a few inches shorter than Tatsuha. He slowly started swaying to the music, guiding Tatsuha's steps along.  
  
Although Tatsuha was growing apprehensive of Ryuichi's forwardness, he decided to humor the man. Plus, he found out that being wrapped up in a beautiful man's arms, staring into his eyes while slow-dancing wasn't really half bad.

* * *

TBC.  
  
Bunny-chan: Well guys here it is. And I solemnly swear that the next chapter is half written. As soon as I figure out where to end it, I'm going to post it up. Coughreviewcough. I love you guys for putting up with me, and this fic. And to let you guys know, I wasn't planning on making it this long. But as I write, more and more ideas are popping into my head, so I think I'll take this one a long way. By the way, I absolutely love HiroxSuguru pairing, so please if you're not a supporter, don't flame me _whimpers._ Coughreviewcough.  
  
Shu-chan: _holds out cough-drops  
_  
Bunny-chan: _glares at Shu-chan  
_  
Bunny-chan: Well, this is it for now. Until next time, bye bye


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Even though Shuichi wasn't having the best time of his life, he was still managing to enjoy himself. He was in the middle of the dance floor, where everybody was dancing freely. Shuichi was all over the place. He started out with dancing all by himself, but pretty soon he had gathered a small crowd around him. Men of all ages were dancing all around him, hoping to get a little bit closer.

Shuichi had gone red in the face and was feeling pretty hot. He decided to take a break and get himself a drink to cool off. When he went up to the bar, it was still very crowded. He maneuvered himself through the tight circle of people. As he was making his way to the counter, he bumped hard into a slim figure, with a very long braid of hair swinging down their back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss. I couldn't see where I was going."

He apologized immediately. The 'girl' turned towards him. Shuichi's eyes nearly bugged out when he realized that the girl was actually a boy.

"Hey, no problemo dude." The boy waved him off. "I know how hard it is to get a drink around here. Specially since it's happy hour."

Shuichi gave the boy a friendly smile.

"Here, let me get a drink for you. What do you want?" The other boy offered.

"Oh thanks. Umm a root beer would be nice right now."

"Sure. Two root beers please."

The boy hollered over to the bartender. After grabbing their drinks, the two made their way over to a less crowded area.

"The name's Duo Maxwell, by the way."

The braided boy extended his hand as he introduced himself. Shuichi grabbed his hand in a hearty handshake.

"Shuichi Shindou. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh wow." Duo exclaimed suddenly, looking him close in the eyes. "You've got violet eyes too. I thought I was the only one blesses with that particular color. But look at that."

Shuichi gave a small giggle.

"I know what you mean. Where I'm from, people usually have brown, blue or hazel eyes, and this color is very rare."

They both sipped at their drinks and watched the dancers for a while.

"So, where are you from, if not from around here?" Duo inquired, a few minutes later.

"Oh, I'm from Japan. Kyoto to be more exact."

"Really. My boyfriend is also Japanese. His name's Heero Yuy."

Shuichi smiled at the dopey-eyed look on Duo's face at the mention of his boyfriend. It wasn't hard to tell, from his dreamy expression, how much Duo loved Heero.

"Do you have a significant other?"

Shuichi took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Not yet. But I've heard that America is a land of opportunity, so maybe I shouldn't lose hope, huh."

"Damn straight."

Duo declared. He was about to say something further when his head snapped back as someone tugged on his braid. A slim yet muscular arm snaked its way around Duo's middle and a face appeared over Duo's right shoulder.

"I thought you were getting us drinks baka. I nearly died of thirst back there."

The boy, whom Shuichi assumed to be Heero, made his point by giving the braid another tug.

"Yeah. Love you too Hee-chan."

Duo turned his face and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Heero, this is my new friend Shuichi. He's from Japan and he's visiting New York."

"Hn." Grunted Heero.

"Umm, that is his subtle way of saying 'hello'". Said Duo with a smile.

Shuichi smiled in return. He admired the way these two complimented each other so perfectly. Heero had a stoic demeanor, whereas Duo's personality was much more open and friendly. Even their appearances clashed with each other. Hero had sharp, narrow eyes filled with confidence, and thin aristocratic features. Whereas Duo had large innocent eyes with a heart-shaped rounded face.

"Let's go Duo. You dragged me here to dance, and we're going to dance."

Heero grabbed Duo's braid and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"Bye Shuichi. It was nice meeting you."

Duo waved his hand, before turning around and being enveloped in his boyfriend's arms. Shuichi smiled and turned away. He was about to move towards the other part of the dance floor, when an arm stopped him. He turned and found Duo looking at him with serious eyes.

"What happened?" Shuichi asked, a little bewildered at his expression.

"Listen Shuichi. Since it's you first time here, I feel obligated to give you a piece of advice. Whatever you do, do not and I repeat do not go with anyone when they ask you to go to the back rooms with them. Whatever goes on there, believe me you don't want to know. Just make sure you don't take anyone up on the offer, o.k."

Shuichi had a puzzled expression on his face, but nodded his head nevertheless. Duo gave him a sunny smile.

"That's my boy. Go dance, and don't forget to have fun."

Duo turned him around and gave him a firm pat on his butt. Shuichi spluttered and then laughed. He watched as Duo went and joined his lover on the dance floor. A few moments later they were dancing closely with their arms wrapped around each other.

'They'll be dead to the world now.'

Shuichi thought amusedly, looking at them. Eh, who needed the world anyway, when they've got each other.

Shuichi was feeling a bit nostalgic now. Looking at Heero and Duo made him want a loved one of his own. It was a shame what his heart wanted, would never like him back, much less love him.

Throwing his head back, he drowned the last of the drink and discarded the bottle. His head was getting a bit fuzzy by now. Not from his drink, but because of the heavy atmosphere. Shuichi decided to dance to one more song before finding Tatsuha and heading home.

As the DJ put on a new song, with a loud and fast beet, Shuichi started twisting his body to the rhythm. He wove his way towards the middle of the dance floor. By this time, the dancers were really getting too much into it, and were bumping and grinding into each other. Shuichi, although was trying to avoid all that, with the throng of people all around him, he wasn't succeeding by much. A hard shove from the side sent Shuichi nearly to the floor. He stumbled head-first, and would've really met the floor with a nasty bump, if it wasn't for a pair of arms holding him up by his middle.

"Hey there gorgeous. Be careful."

A voice whispered in his ears. Shuichi turned around to thank his savior. When he looked up, for a second he thought he was looking at Yuki. The man was almost the same height as Yuki, and had a full head of blonde hair. Shuichi blinked his eyes hard to get the haze out. He looked again. The guy couldn't possibly be Yuki. First of all, the man's hair was more a dirty blonde color, he was shorter than Yuki and his eyes were hazel brown. Plus, he was smiling ridiculously down at Shuichi, which, for some reason he found disconcerting.

"Umm. Thank you sir." Shuichi smiled tentatively up at him.

"If you really wanted to thank me properly, you could have a dance with me."

The man said, raising his eyebrows. Shuichi, didn't really like the looks of this guy, felt he actually had no choice. The guy did save him from a brutal fall. What harm could come from having one dance with him.

"Sure, why not." Said Shuichi. "But only this one song."

The man gave him another wide smile.

"It's a deal. My name is Yuki. Yuki Kitazawa."

Shuichi nearly stumbled again.

"Sh....Shuichi."

The man placed his arms around Shuichi's middle and held him closely. It's a pleasure to meet you Shuichi."

He said in a low voice in Shuichi's ears, which sent shivers down his spine. He wanted this song to be over soon. They started moving slowly to the beat, Shuichi tying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"You know." Said Kitazawa. "I've been watching you dance all night. You're really good."

Shuichi gave a nervous laughter.

"Oh thanks. I'm not really that good, though."

Kitazawa tightened his arms around Shuichi.

"On the contrary." He bent his head closer to Shuichi, and said in a low, husky voice. "I think you're very, very good."

His hands were now roaming all over Shuichi's back. Shuichi was now having a very bad feeling about this. He wanted to shove this man away from him hard, and just get out of here. He gave a startled yelp, when Kitazawa's hands all of a sudden, grabbed his ass and gave a squeeze. He batted his hand off and smiled tightly up at him.

"Thanks for the dance, Kitazawa San."

He made to get out of Kitazawa's circle of arms, but found himself unable to do so.

"What's the matter sweet Shuichi? The night is still young." Kitazawa peered closely into Shuichi's eyes. "There are some exclusive places that you haven't seen in this club yet. When don't I take you in the back and show them to you?"

Shuichi's heart started racing erratically. This was Duo had warned him against.

"Umm th.....thank you for the kind offer, Kitazawa san, but I've already seen the back."

Kitazawa's eyes burned into Shuichi's.

"Uh uh uh," he clicked his tongue. "It's no use lying to me, sweetheart. I told you, I've been watching you all night. And I definitely like what I see."

Shuichi was trembling slightly by now. What had he gotten himself into?

"Come on now. I assure you it would be fun."

Kitazawa took his arms from around his middle and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward. Shuichi dug his heels in. All signs of inebriation had disappeared, replaced with fear and anger.

"I said No. You cannot take me without my permission."

Shuichi put on a brave front. He didn't want to show any signs of fear. Kitazawa squeezed the wrist he was holding, painfully hard, and tugged the wincing boy towards him. Shuichi lost his footing and nearly fell forward right into Kitazawa's arms, when he was grabbed by his middle and yanked backwards. Kitazawa lost the grip he had on Shuichi, as Shuichi was held in a warm, protective circle of arms, his back pressing against a hard chest.

"I believe the boy said no."

Shuichi's heart fluttered at the voice. Yuki, his Yuki, was here. And he had just saved him from this lecherous man.

"Hey man. I found him first."

Kitazawa said boldly, only slightly wincing at the glare that Yuki was giving him. Kitazawa extended his hand, grabbed Shuichi by the upper arm, and yanking him forward again.

Before Shuichi could bring up his hand to disentangle Kitazawa, he found that he didn't need to. Yuki had grabbed Kitazawa's wrist in grasp much like Kitazawa had done earlier. With his other arm, Yuki had turned Shuichi, gently in his embrace and held him closer. Shuichi buried his head in Yuki's head and inhaled deeply. Yuki's heady perfume mingled with scent of tobacco filled in Shuichi's senses, and he felt like melting. His arms slid around Yuki's waist and held on tightly.

Kitazawa was moaning pathetically by now. His skin around Yuki's grasp had turned white, and it looked as though the flow of the blood had been cut off from his hand. Yuki dragged the bumbling man forward until their faces were inches apart.

"Never lay a hand on Shuichi again, or you'll find it separated from the rest of your body."

Yuki turned his hand just slightly so and snapped Kitazawa's wrist, who howled in pain.

Apparently this sort of thing was a common occurrence at Babylon, since nobody was interfering or saying anything. People all around them were going on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Fine."

Kitazawa yelled after them as Yuki and Shuichi turned to leave.

"You can have him. He's a teasing little whore anyway. You better make him work your money's worth because it looks like........"

Whatever Kitazawa was going to say next, was swallowed when Yuki punched him right on the mouth. Kitazawa's head snapped back with the force of the impact. He straightened up, and wiped the blood off his chin. He gave a furious yell and came at Yuki with blind fury, with his fists raised. Yuki easily avoided the punch that came flying his way, and grabbed his unbroken wrist. He held his wrist high in air, as he punched him twice in the stomach and once again on the face. This time, he fell on the floor in a haze. Yuki stood there calmly looking at him. But wisely, Kitazawa got up, threw contemptuous looks towards the pair, turned around and left.

Shuichi was deeply impressed by the ordeal. Who knew a quiet, stoic guy like Yuki had such a mean right hook. He looked up at Yuki who was still glaring at the spot where Kitazawa was standing minutes ago.

"Yuki, I ........"

Shuichi started to say, but stopped when Yuki looked down at him. His heart skipped a beat at the heated glare he was receiving. Shuichi was afraid that if Yuki continued to look at him like that, his hair would catch fire.

"Not now."

Yuki grounded out those two words through clenched teeth, before grabbing Shuichi by the arm and heading towards the exit. Now that Shuichi was trailing behind him, he took his chance to take a good look at Yuki. He was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans, with a white billowing shirt on. Too bad the shirt went down to Yuki's thighs, for Shuichi would've loved to see how Yuki's ass looked poured into those jeans.

"Let's go Tatsuha. We're leaving."

Shuichi brought his eyes up, from trying to see through Yuki's shirt and found a wide-eyed Tatsuha leaving the arms of a very attractive guy. There was something very familiar about him.

Shuichi saw Tatsuha giving an apologetic look to that guy, before turning around and raising an eye-brow at Shuichi. Shuichi mouthed the word 'later' at him, before turning around and allowing himself to be dragged outside. He was really not looking forward to the conversation, or should he say confrontation that was about to take place between Yuki and himself.

* * *

Once again, the silence ruled supreme in Yuki's car, on their way home from Babylon. Like before, Shuichi was seated in the passenger seat and not by choice either. Yuki, who had kept a firm hold on Shuichi all the way to the car, had opened the door from the driver's side, shoved Shuichi inside, before following him in. Tatsuha had barely had time to get in the back and close the door, before Yuki peeled out of the parking space. Now, Tatsuha sat in the back seat, staring from his brother to Shuichi and back again. There wasn't even any soothing music on to fill up the deafening silence.

"Ryuichi Sakuma!"

Shuichi yelled out all of a sudden and turned in his seat to look at Tatsuha. Tatsuha gave a loud yelp and jumped a little in his seat. The only reaction from Yuki was a raised eyebrow and a glance in Shuichi's direction.

Tatsuha placed a hand on his racing heart and glared at Shuichi.

"Damn Shuichi. Warn a guy before you're going to pull a stunt like that."

Shuichi's loud, boisterous voice had doubled in the complete silence, and had given his friend quite a shock.

"Tsk. Whatever. Anyway, wasn't that Ryuichi Sakuma you were dancing with? Was it? Was it?"

Shuichi asked, practically jumping in his seat. Tatsuha had a slight blush forming on his face. He gave a small smile.

"Yeah, it was. I met with Nittle Grasper manager last year, remember I told you that. Well, Ryuichi was there. Mr. K introduced us and one thing lead to another. I didn't even know when we started dancing. I was gonna come in a minute and introduce you........."

"At least," Yuki interrupted his brother mid-sentence. "You had the brains enough to consort with a familiar person. And you didn't go quite willingly into a complete stranger's arms." He had a bitter tone to his voice.

"A complete stranger?"

Tatsuha repeated, sounding completely perplexed. He then noticed Shuichi, whose face had fallen, and was sitting up and looking straight ahead.

"All right you guys, what's going on? What did I miss?"

Tatsuha asked, but was met with complete silence. Neither Yuki nor Shuichi spoke a word.

'Oh well. They don't wanna talk right now. No problem. I'll just drag it out of Shuichi later.' Tatsuha thought resolutely to himself.

A few minutes later, Yuki pulled his truck into the parking lot of his building. He killed the engine and took the keys out. He then flung it back towards Tatsuha.

"Here. Go ahead upstairs. I need to have a talk with him."

Tatsuha deftly caught the key-chain, gave a significant look to Shuichi and without saying a word, stepped off.

Yuki stayed in his seat, gripping the steering wheel with both hands, while staring straight ahead. He looked as though he was contemplating his exact words.

The increasing silence was making Shuichi very nervous. He fiddled with a tissue paper in his hand and waited for Yuki to speak.

"I hope," Yuki said quietly. "that you learned something from this experience. That next time, you wouldn't just disregard what I tell you and for once listen to my advice sensibly."

Shuichi was breathing deeply, trying to rein in his temper.

"What part of that wonderful advice was I to listen to sensibly? The part where you talked down to me, or the part where you insulted me? If that is your idea of an advice, then do us a favor and keep it to yourself."

Shuichi was practically screaming by the end. He opened the door and go out of the truck. Without even looking back to see if Yuki had something to say, he strode forward and made for the lobby.

In the hallway of the lobby, there were six elevators, three on each side of the hallway. Shuichi pressed the up button and stood there taking some deep, silent breaths.

Two elevator doors opened with a loud 'bing'. Shuichi went towards the right elevator, where an elderly couple was also getting on. Following them, Shuichi was about to step in when a hand grabbed his upper arm, dragged him out and pushed him in the other elevator. Looking up, Shuichi witnessed a pissed off Yuki glaring down at him.

When the doors closed, he found himself being shoved roughly against the back wall. Yuki hit the stop button and the elevator stopped in mid-floors. He placed his arms on either side of Shuichi's head.

"What in the hell's name is wrong with you? Do you take pleasure in defying people and getting in trouble? Is your pea-sized little brain so small that it can't register a warning when it's being given one?"

Shuichi was so angry by now that he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"There you go again." He yelled out at him. "Don't you ever stop and think before you say something? Did you actually go to a special institution to learn how to insult people? Man, why can't you be nice and civil for a change? I don't know what the hell it is I did to get you so upset with me. And quite frankly, I don't want to know. But I do want you to leave me the hell alone."

Shuichi was getting hoarse by the end. His frustrations had finally bubbled over. He placed his hands on Yuki's chest to push him back, but Yuki didn't budge from the spot. He gave Shuichi a twisted, sardonic smile.

"Are you saying that if I had told you nicely, you would have listened to me?"

Shuichi stopped the struggle and looked up at him in surprise at his quiet tone.

"Is that what happened back there too?" Yuki continued in the same quiet voice. "That guy asked you to dance with him 'nicely'. That's why you went with him like a little puppy. I bet if he had asked you nicely, you probably would have dropped your pants for him, too."

Shuichi's fist reeled back and connected with the side of Yuki's face. But Shuichi didn't just stop there. With angry tears rolling down his cheeks, he punched Yuki in the stomach.

"How dare you? How dare you say something like that to me? You conceited asshole. Why did you come and save me if you were going to hurt me like that? You should have let that guy have his way with me, that would have hurt a lot less."

Shuichi was beating at Yuki's chest with balled up fists, but there was no force behind it. He was just so very tired. He was tired from everything that had conspired tonight, and now his bout with Yuki had totally drained him out.

Surprisingly enough, Yuki didn't stop him from his actions. He just stood there stiffly, allowing Shuichi to let it all out.

Shuichi felt as though he would collapse really soon. His legs were shaky, and there was a heavy fatigue settling on his nerves. He swayed slightly and placed his head on Yuki's chest, still beating him with one fist.

"Why do you hate me so much? Why can't you just be my friend?"

His voice was thick with tears. "I hate you so much Yuki. I hate you. I hate you. I ......"

He was unable to talk further, when Yuki suddenly grabbed Shuichi by the back of his neck, pulled his head up and sealed their lips together, effectively swallowing his words.

Shuichi eyes had gone wide, as he gazed at Yuki from a never before seen angle. Yuki was kissing him with such a soft gentleness, that his eyes fluttered slowly closed and he gave in to the sensation. His arms came up of their own accord and wrapped around Yuki's neck as he kissed him back.

The soft kiss was quickly turning into something much heavier and passionate. Yuki lips were placing more and more pressure on Shuichi's, and he finally relented and opened his mouth to him. When Yuki's tongue entered his mouth, he was hit with a strong surge of emotions. His tongue was roaming all over in his mouth, before entangling with Shuichi's own.

With a loud gasp, Yuki pulled away from Shuichi and looked down at him as if he had never seen him before. Shuichi's cheeks had gone the color of a ripe tomato, and he was panting heavily, looking up at him. Yuki looked down at his arms which had wrapped themselves around Shuichi, and immediately dropped them on his side. The elevator door opened at that precise moment on their floor. With a last lingering look at Shuichi's face, and more particularly his lips, Yuki turned around and exited the elevator without saying a single word.

* * *

TBC.

**VB:** Wooooohoooooo!!! Another chapter done!! Yay me!

**Shuichi:** _shaking his head_ Your laziness amazes me Bunny-chan.

**VB:** _glaring_ Shut it you. By the way, how many people saw that coming? First kiss in the elevator?

_Several readers raise their hands_

**VB:** Heheheheee _laughing nervously_ Oh well. Tell me how you liked it. I thought this was a really good place to finish this chapter. I will update when you guys review so nyaaaahhhhhh _closes one eye and sticks out her tongue_

**Shuichi:** Please ignore the immaturity and review anyway. Otherwise this evil person will take longer in getting me and Yuki together. Please leave a remark or two. Bribe her with something. Say something nice. Heck, you can even send her a death threat, just say something.

**VB: **And Man did it feel good to have Yuki beat up on Kitazawa. Something I didn't get to see in the anime, so I allowed him to do it in here _Biiiiiiiig smile_

**Shuichi:** Yeah _snickers_ I bet Yuki appreciated it too.

**VB:** _thoroughly enjoying her chocolate-covered Dee and Ryo_ I am incredibly lazy to go out and search who offered me the chocolate covered Gods, but thank you from the bottom of my heart. Throw in a chocolate covered K, with strawberries and whipped cream on top, and you'll get the next chappie soon. _drools profusely_ By the way, did I mention I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!! You kind words mean so very much to me, that you can't imagine. Please, I know I am incredibly lazy in updating my fics, so please motivate me. _Begs on her knees_ I am going to try and update the next chapter in the next week or so. _Crosses her heart_ Love you guys. Until next time. Bye bye, and happy reading


End file.
